


我已死

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tony-centric, 伪科塔尔综合症
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9316607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 因为在Lofter更得断断续续的看起来不方便所以想了想还是把文搬过来作存档，AO3的界面比起Lofter真的舒服好多_(:з」∠)_





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为在Lofter更得断断续续的看起来不方便所以想了想还是把文搬过来作存档，AO3的界面比起Lofter真的舒服好多_(:з」∠)_

Family can hurt you more than anyone.

01

其实准确来说，Tony并不愿意称自己已经死了，他只是觉得一切不能变得更糟糕（或者说更好了）。因为现在的他，哪怕受到再多的攻击，也不会再受伤。

倒不是说他不会再流血，不会再感觉到疼痛，就只是，这一切都已经没关系了，也无所谓了，因为你没办法让一个已经死掉的人再死一次不是吗。

所以此时此刻，面对着Natasha给他处理伤口的动作，Tony真的很难不做出一副事不关己的表情。

他不知道自己是怎么从西伯利亚回来的，关于那个该死的鬼地方，他最后的记忆是自己把那个有着刮痕的盾牌抱进怀里的画面。破损的弧反应堆被迫停止了对盔甲的供能，在数秒内降至零下几十度（天知道具体到底有多冷）的盔甲就像一块巨大的冰，寒意从他发疼发闷的心脏一点一点往外散开，最终和盔甲以及冰雪融为一体。

他就是在这个时候死去的。

但是当Tony再睁眼，发现自己躺在复仇者基地的大床上，看着一旁嘀嘀作响的机器时，他又觉得自己是活着的。可是他无比确认自己已经死在西伯利亚了。

所以一个死了的人是怎么又活过来呢，Tony安静地在床上思考着，这是不合理的，也是不可能的，更别说他现在一点活着的感觉都没有——他能感觉到心脏的跳动，但他感觉不到血液的流动；他能感觉到被子的厚实，但他感觉不到身体的温度；他能感觉到针头的不适，但他感觉不到伤口的疼痛……

Tony是个无神论者，但他从不否认那些超自然现象的存在。只不过在他眼里，一切都是科学，所谓的超自然也不过是高级的科学罢了。所以目前他遇到的这个类似于“活死人”的难题，也并非无法接受，尤其在他和Loki打过交道后。

但既然，他还以一个能活动（甚至能思考）的实体存在于这个世界上，他就不该一直躺在床上。而且说实话（尽管不愿意承认），在死去的那一瞬间，Tony还是有点不甘心的。你说是他的自尊心在作祟也好，是他的责任心在作祟也罢，总之他就是不愿意让自己的生命就这么结束了，他还有很多很多事情要去做。

“Friday？”Tony试着叫了一声，他毕竟是第一次遇到这种情况，所以他不确定这一切和他死前有没有区别。

“Yes，boss，有什么要吩咐的吗？”Friday的回话让Tony点了点头，看来这一切和他死前没什么区别。

“我死——我睡了多久？”Tony有些突然地改口道，因为他确信像他这样特殊的情况不怎么常见，其他人包括他的AI在内不一定能理解，他们很可能以为他还活着。

“大概29个小时，顺带一提，现在刚过中午十二点，Vision先生和Romanoff特工已经在生活区做好了午餐。”Friday一边说一边调整着房间内玻璃的透光度，她的回答又一次证实了Tony的猜想（他果然永远是对的）。

Tony眯着眼睛看着逐渐被阳光充满的房间，只觉得一股暖暖的风披在了自己的身上，感觉有点陌生，挺奇怪的。

如果他当年真的给Jarvis做了实体，那Jarvis的感觉会不会跟他现在一样？

这个突然出现的念头让Tony愣了一下，紧接着他的心脏像是被拧成了麻花一样，不痛却很难受。Tony咬了咬牙，皱着眉平复了一下体内的不适感，以至于他一时没听清Friday说了什么。

“……Boss？”Friday的声音像是有点担心。

“什么？”Tony说着睁开了眼睛，然后走到衣柜旁边打开了门，看着里面陌生的衣服一时有点不适应。没办法，他都忘了自己上一次在这个房间里过夜是什么时候了。

“需要我把你醒过来的消息告诉其他人吗？”Friday问道。

Tony从衣柜里挑出了一件舒服的长袖套头衫，又拿了一条柔软的居家裤。

“说吧。”Tony一边说一边脱下身上的衣服然后换上新的衣服。略微有些寒冷的触感就像是一块冰被扔进了他的心脏里，那有些刺激的感觉让Tony本能地缩了一下身子，但他没有太在意，而是继续把衣服穿好。

“Boss，Potts小姐打来了电话，你要接听吗？”

噢Pepper。Tony有些苦涩地勾了勾嘴角。

“接吧。”“Tony！”

意料之中的着急的带着颤抖的声音，责备又担心的语气就像一只手捏紧了Tony的心脏，他不禁皱起了眉摸了摸鼻子和嘴巴。

“Pep……”

“噢老天！真的是你……你等着我这就去看你！”Pepper哽咽的声音让Tony露出了有点心酸的笑容，他只来得及嗯了一声，Pepper就挂了电话。

Pep……Tony抿了抿嘴唇，悲伤和欣慰从他眼里一闪而过。还好你成功找到了自己的幸福，不然我真是死不瞑目。

想着，Tony离开了房间往生活区走去，在闻到食物香味的一瞬间，他的胃就开始发出了强烈的抗议。噢，所以他还会感到饥饿。

“Tony.”Natasha站在走廊的尽头，神情复杂地看着Tony。这大概是Tony第一次在她眼里看到如此外露的情绪，而且如此的复杂，复杂到他甚至无法分辨那里面都有什么，只觉得她的眼神像一缸融化了各种色彩的水，不得已地污浊起来。

“我很好。”Tony回道，他可没有说谎不是吗，他现在真的不能更好了。

Natasha露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容，说实话这跟她的性格真的差很远，Tony差点都要怀疑她会不会被什么奇怪的家伙调包了。可是他知道她没有。

“Mr.Stark.”一旁的Vision平静道，但Tony还是从他的眼中看出了一丝放心。

他嗯了一声就当作打过招呼，然后在餐桌旁落座，开始享用他的午餐。之后Natasha坚持要给他脸上的伤口上药，Tony拒绝不了只好乖乖坐下，他可不想被Natasha用大腿绞杀，他死不了不代表他没有知觉。

说起来作为一个死人，Tony发现他的身体对于外界的各种刺激的反应实在敏感得过分。但如果可以，Tony希望自己的身体能迟钝一点，不然他会为自己死后还要受折磨这件事而感到不愉快。

“Tony！”Pepper立体且感情充沛的声音让Tony的身体跳了一下，他本能地看向声源，紧接着就落入了一个拥抱。

有些纤细的胳膊用力地环抱着他的身体，对方身上无法忽视的颤抖让Tony本能地战栗，他试着回抱Pepper以给她一点点安抚，对方的体温迅速地透过衣服钻进他的身体里，紧接着遍布他身体的每个角落，一瞬间Tony只觉得整个人都暖了起来，他甚至能看到黑红色的心脏和血液在一瞬间恢复了鲜红的色彩，紧接着热度从他的心脏泵向了全身。

在接下来很长的一段时间里，Pepper都没有再说过话，或许其实她说了，只是Tony没听见而已，因为在这段时间里，Tony的所有注意力都放在了Pepper的拥抱上，他甚至能认出来Pepper用的是他送给她的那瓶香水。

他闭上眼睛靠在Pepper的肩上，生平第一次，黑暗让他觉得莫名的安心。他的身体越来越放松，意识越来越模糊，他能感觉到自己正在进入睡眠的状态。紧接着下一秒，他彻底失去了意识。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Tony再醒来的时候是深夜，他从床上起来，在黑暗中走进了浴室，视线不可避免地被镜子里的自己吸引了。

突然，一种莫名的恐怖感包围了他，身边的一切都褪去了应有的色彩，单调冰冷的灰色就像是一个死后的世界应该有的模样。黑暗中看似一无所有但又不断翻涌着不平静，无数只狰狞的爪子朝他伸了过来，抓住了他的面孔、四肢，躯干，拉扯着将他撕成碎片……

Tony的心脏开始疯狂地跳了起来以至于他开始感到窒息。

这时浴室里的灯突然亮了，Tony被吓得叫了一声整个人几乎跳了起来。

他惊恐地盯着镜子里的自己，寒冷和恐惧让他的每一个细胞都在战栗，失去血色的脸看起来就和僵尸一样，那些暗红色的伤口生硬且诡异，再配上他此刻有些扭曲的表情，这画面简直就像恐怖片里的经典镜头。

我已经死了。

Tony后退着靠上了墙，几乎脱力地滑坐了下来。他瞪着眼睛看了看自己的双手，然后僵硬地用它们摸了摸自己的脸和身体。

我已经死了。

他情不自禁地抱住了自己低下了头。

我已经死了。

微弱的抽噎声在安静中显得特别的响亮。

我已经死了。

“……Boss！”Friday的声音让Tony猛地惊醒过来，“你还好吗？我检测到你的心跳频率有点异常，而且你的体温在持续降……”

“我没事。”Tony打断道，吸了吸鼻子从地上爬起来然后快速躲进了淋浴间。

热水冲刷着他冰冷的身体，然而热度却一直没能传到他的心里去。Tony不断地调高水温，他的皮肤已经被烫得发红生疼，然而他的心还是像冰块一样冰冷，他甚至无法自控地开始发抖。

他真的死了。

Tony发现这好像是他第一次，真正地认识到这个事实。这个世界已经不属于他了，甚至于这个身体都已经不属于他了。他就像个机器人，或者更糟，因为机器人没有感情，没有知觉，不会感到恐惧，也不会感到疼痛。

所以他现在算什么？

他为什么还被困在这里？

为什么连死都不能让他死个痛快！！！！！

情绪在一瞬间的爆发后重新归于宁静，Tony低着头不断地将热蒸汽吸入肺部，徒劳地奢望能留住一点仅有的温暖。

……他不想死。

他真的不想死……

Tony发现自己在哭，他竟然完全没办法控制那些液体从他的眼眶里掉出来。他伸手抱住自己，像个丢了家的孩子一样靠在墙壁上颤抖。

时间在水流中一点一滴地消逝，不知道过了多久，当Tony从淋浴间里走出来的时候，他已经恢复了平静，唯独还有些发红的眼圈和疲惫的眼神示意他刚刚经历了一段不怎么愉快的情绪波动。

“把灯打开，Friday。”Tony装作随意道，简单擦了擦头发就走出了浴室。然而当他看着明亮的房间，宽敞的大床时，他发现自己已经一点睡意也没有了。

Tony深吸了一口气，把毛巾扔在一边，转身离开了房间。

“带我去工作室。”

Tony看着敞亮却空无一人的走廊，强忍住体内拔足狂奔的冲动，一步一步朝工作室走过去，尽力无视身后让他不适的不安全感以及回头看的欲望，从往两边滑开的玻璃门中间走进了工作室。

“封锁房间，给我来点音乐。”Tony说着打了一个响指，熟悉的机械零件和AC/DC让他的心跳平复了不少，他调整着自己的呼吸然后走到工作台前，皱着眉盯着那个被放在了显眼位置的盾牌和金属臂（这玩意是怎么回来的？他不是只拿了盾牌吗？）。

他把这两个玩意扔到一边，然后开始给Rhodey设计义肢。

既然他还“活着”，那就一定有“活着”的理由。既然他还能在最后再做点什么，那就再做点什么。


	3. Chapter 3

03

“感觉怎么样？”Tony关切道，眼睛一直盯着Rhodey身上的金属义肢，双腿也跟着他来回走了很久。

“还行，不过我觉得加个空调系统会更好。”Rhodey故作轻松地笑道。

Tony微笑着挑了挑眉，拍拍他的肩膀示意他休息一会儿，却听到了一阵敲门声。

“你是Tony...Stank？有你的包裹！”

老人家的玩笑话让Tony本能地翻了个白眼，但Rhodey却笑得很开心。Tony有些无奈地看着自家老友，却也因为Rhodey真心的笑意而感到心里舒坦了一点。

他出去签收了包裹，将其随手扔在桌上，然后扶着Rhodey去休息。

义肢还有很多需要修改的细节，所以从Rohedy房间离开后，Tony就一头扎进了工作室。他又一次变得废寝忘食，只在头晕或者胃疼时才会吃点东西，至于那些对他心脏不知道有什么帮助的药片，也只会在他感觉自己的手臂频繁发麻时，才会被他吞进肚子里。

Friday从不知道什么时候开始就因为过于关心他而被静了音，Natasha已经很久没有出现过了，Vision也总是神出鬼没，所以没人管他，很好。

“把结构图更新一下，将D部分移走我要加点新东西上去。”

Tony一边说一边拿起手边的咖啡抿了一口，冰凉的液体越发的苦涩起来，发酸的口感让他的味蕾本能地排斥着嘴里的东西，甚至在他试图吞咽的时候，一股反胃的恶心感让他被迫放下了手里的杯子。

“把E部分往上移……！”Tony的声音中止得很突然，他整个人定在了原地一动不动，瞪大的双眼，惊恐的表情就像是他看到了什么可怕的东西一样。

突如其来的恐惧像粗壮的铁链将他的身体勒紧，冰冷的触感让他的每一根汗毛都竖了起来，停不下来的轻颤让他的皮肤表面变得粗糙不平，战栗的脊柱几乎无法支撑他的身体。

那年他在墓地里行走的画面强行闯进了他的眼里，阴冷的雨让他浑身都湿透了，零下的低温在他的身体表面结出了一层冰。他艰难地呼出了一口凝结着水雾的冷气，在那两个崭新却又简陋的墓碑前站定。

没有悲伤，没有怀念，也没有恐惧。他就像一个木偶，断了线，脱了妆，融化的颜料让他看起来狰狞又诡异，没有心的身体只是一个机械行动着的存在。

他活着吗，还是说也死了。如果他还活着，他为何什么都感觉不到。如果他也死了，他为何还能站在这里。

断线的木偶掉落在污水中，溅起的水花滴落在它的脸上，化作眼泪从它糊掉的眼角流下，混着颜料，形成了一道骇人的黑色痕迹……

Tony咬着唇剧烈颤抖着，死死地盯着那两个墓碑紧接着转头一路狂奔离开。他跌跌撞撞地跑在泥泞的路上，任由寒风和雨水像针一样插进他的脸。横七竖八的树枝划破了他的衣服，弄伤了他所有裸露在外的皮肤，直到最后他一头栽倒在地上并磕上了一颗石头。

冰凉的液体从伤口处流出，晕眩侵袭着他的大脑，感觉不到疼痛的身体僵硬且扭曲地倒在了地上。

Tony看着天空中那一道白光，它在灰色的云层中显得特别冰凉。他慢慢地闭上眼睛，雨水冲刷着他的脸，逼他蜷缩起来，把头埋在臂弯之间，最后在寒冷中失去了意识。

嘀——

嘀——

嘀——

消毒水的味道让Tony皱起了眉头，他的脑袋疼得像是哪个混蛋在用电钻钻他的太阳穴。手背上不自然的异物感让他瞬间明白了自己的处境，一旁烦人的机器让他更加明确了自己的所在地。

身边传来了呼吸声，不是他自己的，所以还有别人在。Tony试着睁开眼睛，可只开了一条缝，就被头疼逼得又重新闭上了眼。

该死的他到底怎么了？

恍惚中Tony想起了墓地的画面，还有奔跑的脚步，最后是过于刺眼的光。

哦……操。

所以他产生了幻觉，并从工作室一路跑到了外面，最后晕倒在了草地上。事情一定发生得太过突然，情况也一定很严重，不然他不会在医院里。

想着Tony忍不住叹了口气，再一次试着睁开眼睛。这一次好多了，起码他能看到点什么，虽然周围的一切都是白的。

Tony眨了眨有些发痒的眼睛，努力地把脖子扭过来去看那个守在他床边的人。而出乎意料的是，那人竟然是Natasha。Tony看着正在闭目养神的女特工愣了很久，一直到对方睁开眼睛看向他并经历了从惊喜到平静的情绪变化，他都没能移开视线。

“我没告诉Pepper。”Natasha淡淡道，“我猜你不会想让她担心的。”

Tony不知道自己该说什么，Natasha有点太过自作聪明了，但不得不承认她这个决定是对的。

“医生给你做了详细的身体检查。”Natasha接着道，“你为什么从来没提过你有心脏病？”

“因为没必要。”Tony本能地回道，他甚至都不知道这句话是怎么从他嘴里说出来的。

Natasha的表情一下子就变了，愤怒在她的眼里燃烧着，但愧疚像一个玻璃罩子罩住了那团火，甚至熄灭了它。

“除了你自己，还有谁知道吗？”Natasha问，但她不知道自己在期待着一个什么样的答案。

“Friday.”Tony回道。

Natasha不知为何感觉松了一口气，但紧接着又激动了起来：“你明知道自己有心脏病为什么还……”

“我的病不严重。”Tony有些不耐烦，且有些疲倦道，“我能处理得了这个。”

“像现在这样吗？”Natasha一脸不认同道，冰冷且带着讽刺的语气听起来格外的刺耳。

“不……这个，情况不一样。”Tony皱着眉回避道，他的声音生硬得像是石头被碾磨的响声。

“怎么不一样？说起来你还没跟我解释这是怎么一回事。Friday说你像疯了一样突然跑了出去然后晕倒在草地上。我起先还以为她是中病毒了还是怎么的，直到我看到你真的躺在了草地上。你知道你当时陷入休克了吗，我还以为你死了。”

Natasha的话像一把刀插进了Tony的胸口，他的心脏猛地紧缩了一下。

我的确死了。Tony抿着唇想道，但他暂时，或者说从来没打算把这件事说出去过。毕竟现在麻烦事已经够多了，没必要再多一件。

但扮演一个活人似乎并不怎么简单，他的意思是，他现在比以前更加不在意自己的身体了，这不能怪他，因为他知道自己已经死了，所以不管他现在做什么都没关系，他只要保证这个身体能运作就好了。就像对待一个机器一样，适当地补充机油，做一点保养维修之类的就够了。

但这样似乎会引起其他人的怀疑和注意，而且Tony发现一直有一股力量在把他拖进黑暗中，就好像要把他从这个已经不属于他的世界里带走一样，恐惧时刻侵扰着他，甚至影响着他的行为，就像这次一样，最后导致身边的人都觉得他又有什么问题。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Natasha一脸担忧地看着Tony，他竟然在发呆，他可从来不会发呆，至少在有别人在场时不会。

“嗯？我没事，不过我现在想睡觉，所以如果可以，能麻烦你离开一下吗？”Tony看着 Natasha问。

Natasha微皱着眉神情复杂地看着Tony，但还是点了点头，起身离开了房间。

Tony仔细听着脚步声远去，确定Natasha真的已经离开后，他才坐起来，用一旁的手机联系上了Friday。

“醒醒亲爱的，我们要开始工作了。”

“我强烈建议你好好地休息一会儿。”Friday听起来无奈又强硬道。

“可不是吗，把我没完成的结构图调出来，时间不多了，我们得加快速度。”Tony说着打了两个响指，看着出现在面前的全息投影露出了满意的笑容。

是的，时间不多了。Tony能感觉到自己好像就快要离开这个世界了。他希望能在最后再做点什么，至少把现有的烂摊子都收拾干净。当然，那得是在给Rhodey弄好义肢之后。

“噢，对了boss。”突然，Friday在Tony休息的间隙中开口道，“昨天晚上，你的包裹发出了一阵奇怪的声响，根据我的扫描结果，里面有一台手机。”

“手机？”Tony疑惑道，然后想起来他好像的确是收到过一个包裹。

“除了手机里面还有什么吗？”Tony一边问一边改良着义肢的透气性。

“大概是一封信。”Friday回道。

“信？”Tony皱起了眉头，紧接着想起了某个（以及某一群）被他遗忘了的人。

沉默着摆弄着义肢好一阵子之后，Tony道：“帮我办出院手续，Friday。”

Friday像是考虑了一秒，才道：“Yes,boss.”

从医院回来之后，Tony第一时间拆开了那个包裹，对着那个老掉牙的手机皱了皱眉，然后打开那个写着他名字的信封，把里面的纸张拿出来阅读。

说实话，看着这封信，Tony的第一反应是，Steve的字原来并没有很好看，和他的字比起来简直差得远了。之后他才逐渐注意到上面的内容，Tony没有很仔细地阅读每一个字，因为他对于所有和美国队长有关的一切都还存在着本能的抵触。但Steve被称为天生的演说家是有道理的，不管是通过书面文字还是口头演讲，他就是有办法让你完完整整地把他想要表达的意思吃进肚子里去。

Tony扔下了信有些疲累地揉了揉太阳穴，他不愿去深究Steve说的话有没有道理，又或者他写这封信的目的到底是什么。他只知道这封信的出现提醒了他那些还没有被解决的问题的存在，以及某些就为了看他们笑话的人此刻正得意的心情。

“Boss，有一通来自国务卿的电话。”

“接进来。”Tony说着想起了在监狱里Ross那副趾高气扬的表情，顿时就有些火大。

“Tony，我这边有点情……”

“等我一会儿。”Tony果断地挂起了电话然后整个人陷在了宽大舒适的办公椅里，Ross那焦急得想杀人却又拿他没办法的语气让Tony的心情好了一些，他看着桌上那电话，思索着敲了敲桌面。

“Friday，定位美国队长。”

“坐标搜索中。”

Tony起身把手机和信封一同扔进了抽屉里，然后到工作室去把最新改良过的义肢拿去给Rhodey试用。

“Boss，队长正在瓦坎达。而且根据我的搜索显示，之前被关押在监狱里的复仇者们也都在瓦坎达。”

Tony哼笑了一声，似乎对这个结果并不意外。他早就该猜到了不是吗，Natasha不是真心站在他这边，她找来的人自然也一样。

但不管怎么样，T'Challa既然收留了他们，就证明他知道他父亲的死和Barnes没有关系，这就等于解决了一个国际麻烦，也不算什么坏事。

所以现在的问题就是协议，政府，还有……

算了，再说吧。

“嘿，我听说你闷得就快长蘑菇了？”Tony笑着走进了Rhodey的房间，将在西伯利亚看到的那些过于尖锐的画面全都关进了心底的那个小盒子里，“有兴趣试试新玩具吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

04

义肢的进展很顺利，Rhodey基本上可以正常行走，只要再多加练习就好。

“Boss，容我提醒你一句，你已经超过72个小时没有睡眠了。”Friday的话让正在吃甜甜圈的Tony下意识地眨了眨眼睛。

噢，他就说为什么觉得脑袋昏昏的，原来他已经这么久没有睡过觉了吗。

想着Tony把最后一口甜甜圈扔进嘴里，然后拿起盒子里的最后一个松露巧克力涂层甜甜圈一脸享受地解决掉。

他已经很久没有碰过甜甜圈了，毕竟他已人到中年，毕竟他的身体状况已大不如前，像这种甜腻腻的垃圾食物已经不是他应该吞进肚子里的东西了。

但现在没关系了不是吗，因为他已经死了。

Tony舔了舔融化在手上的巧克力酱，然后把最后一点奶茶吞进肚子里。他让Friday封锁了工作室，回到房间去洗澡，换衣服，然后睡觉。

床铺和被子都很柔软且暖和，房间里的温度也很适宜。身体在熟悉放松的环境之中很快就陷入了沉睡，黑暗看起来也变得没那么可怕。

也许是时候该去一趟瓦坎达……

Tony迷迷糊糊地想着，彻底融入了黑暗之中。

他不知道自己睡了多久，但是当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他感觉脑袋不晕了，整个身体也轻了很多，除了肩膀那里有点不舒服（这是旧疾了）。

他深呼吸一口气，放任自己在被窝里又待了一会儿，然后才起床去洗澡。

“现在是什么时候？”Tony问道，然而他等了两秒，却没有收到什么回应。

“Friday？静音解除，现在几点了？”Tony又问了一遍，然而这一次他依然没有收到回应。

意识到不对劲的Tony立刻关了莲蓬头，拿起一旁的浴袍裹上。热水的温度迅速从他的身体表面褪去，Tony忍不住打了个寒战，发现屋子里的温度正在极速下降。

“Friday？你在吗？”Tony一边问一边走出了浴室，却被扑面而来的寒冷逼得直接打了个喷嚏。风雪糊上他的脸让他几乎无法睁开眼睛，Tony咬着牙攒紧了衣领，艰难地迈出了一步。

雪没过了他的脚背，一脚踩不到底的深度让Tony失去了平衡跪倒在地上。刺骨的寒冷让他全身发抖，他瞪大着眼睛惊恐地看着周围了无生气的景象，最后把目光锁定在那两个堆满了白雪的墓碑上。

还有那个盘腿坐在墓碑前，一动不动，就像个雕像一样的，自己。

这是他们离开之后的第二个圣诞节，他刚刚从一个派对里离开，身上还沾满了烟酒味，神志甚至都有些不清。

他不记得自己是怎么来到这里的，他只记得他在墓碑前坐了很久很久，什么也没说，什么也没做。

不，他好像哭了。

把自己缩成一团，像个初生婴儿那样扯着嗓子大哭。

那时的他多希望有谁可以出现在他身边，给他一个拥抱，给他一个吻，告诉他这只是一个梦，告诉他没关系你还有我陪在你的身边。

可是没有，没有，没有。

从头到尾，就只有他一个人。

就只有他一个人。

突然加强的风力吹起了地上和树上的雪，眼前的一切模糊了起来，冰冷的空气不断地被吸入肺里，Tony痛苦地咳了两声，闭上眼睛蒙住了口鼻。

然而等风停了，他再睁眼的时候，眼前就变成了一片平原。一望无际的平原。

Tony有些恍惚地低头看了看，发现他手里抱着一枚破损的盾牌和一只断掉的狰狞的铁胳膊。他试着迈开脚步往前走，因为他看到了不远处停着他的飞机。然而过度流失的体力和体温让他最终倒在了雪地里。脉搏一点一点弱下去，Tony挣扎着想要保持清醒，然而呼吸最终还是被迫停止了。

！？

Tony睁开了眼睛一脸惊恐地呼吸着，在看到熟悉的天花板后他才松了一口气，然后翻了身把自己缩成了一团。

所以他就是这么死的。

Tony知道梦境不可信，但那实在太过真实了，与其说是梦，倒不如说是回忆，就像是走马灯一样一幕接着一幕不断在他眼前上映。

“Friday？”

“Yes,boss.”

Tony松了一口气，掀开被子坐了起来。

“我睡了多久？”

“大约12个小时。”Friday回道，“现在是晚上九点十一分，需要我帮你准备一点食物吗？”

Tony没有回答，他走进浴室洗了个澡又换了身衣服，厚实的睡衣紧紧地贴合着他的皮肤，柔软的触感和暖和的热度总算让他一点点放松下来。

他离开房间走到生活区，没有人在，挺不错的。但是冰箱里也没有什么可以吃的，这就让人感觉不那么愉快了。

空荡荡的胃不断地发出抗议的声音，Tony撇着嘴喝了一口可乐，然后在沙发上坐下打开了电视，一边看着不知道哪个年代的科幻电影一边揉了揉肚子。

紧接着他看了一下杯子里的可乐，又看了一下电视。

“Friday，给我订一桶炸鸡。”

“Boss？我不认为你现在的身体状况适合吃这个，你之前已经进食了过量的甜甜圈了。”Friday不认同道。

“我饿了Friday，然后我想吃炸鸡。”Tony道，语气听着竟然有点像在撒娇。

“……我给Potts小姐打个电话。”

“等会！不！你这个叛徒！”Tony急道。

“Boss，你还记得你是那个命令我监控你的饮食编排的人吗？”Friday像是有些无奈道，她总觉得Tony从西伯利亚回来之后变了，但她毕竟只是个机器，她无法判断原因是什么。

“好吧，好吧，那你认为我现在应该吃点什么，亲爱的Friday小姐。”Tony一脸闷闷不乐道。

“已经帮你订购了外卖，一份牛肉滑蛋粥和一份牛肉水饺，大概在十五分钟后送达。”

“水饺？”Tony有些意外道。

“今天是中国节日里的冬至，按照传统习俗，人们会在这一天吃饺子。”Friday解释道。

Tony随意哼了一声表示知道了，然后继续喝他的可乐，看他的电影。

粥的味道很不错，不过水饺Tony就有点吃不太习惯了，于是最后他做出了被Friday称为“像个三岁小孩子一样的行为”——他把馅都挑出来单独吃掉，留下了一大盒的饺子皮。

“为什么我不觉得自己吃饱了？”Tony看着被收拾好的外卖盒问道。

“因为你没有把主食吃进去。”Friday回道，如果她能翻白眼的话，Tony肯定她现在已经把白眼翻到天上去了，“冰箱里有面包，你可以自己去做一份三文治。”

“嘿，你是在指挥我去干活吗？”Tony佯怒道，但还是乖乖地起身去做三文治。

煎蛋、培根以及许多许多的芝士，挤上一点番茄酱和千岛酱，滴上两滴披萨油，用面包夹好然后一口咬下，过高的卡路里和胆固醇并不是很健康，但味道实在太棒，Tony觉得久违的幸福感终于重新包围了自己。

“Friday，想办法联系一下瓦坎达或者T'Challa。”Tony一边吮着手指一边从厨房回到沙发旁坐下，“就说我想和他们谈谈。”

“Yes,boss.”


	5. Chapter 5

05

“又是这个电话？说真的如果不是因为我知道电话那头的人是谁，我会以为你陷入了什么单相思情节。”

Sam一边开着玩笑话一边在Steve身边坐下，他的本意其实只是想活跃一下气氛，毕竟自从他们到了瓦坎达，每个人每一天看上去都愁眉苦脸的，搞得被冻在冰柜里的Barnes反而像是最幸福的家伙。

不是说Sam不明白现在的形势和他们正在面对的困境，他只是觉得每天苦着一张脸对于事情的解决并不会有什么太大的帮助。要知道他们这几天几乎都没怎么和彼此说过话，一个个都像是中了哑咒一样，这能解决问题就有鬼了！

可他也不好说什么不是吗。自从他走出了那段失去的痛苦后，他对待世间的一切都不那么在意和执着了。或许是因为对于如今的他来说，已经不存在什么值得他拼尽一切也要去守护的了。

但他自己是这样却不代表别人也是这样。

Wanda年纪轻轻却几乎失去了一切，Clint和Scott必须保护他们生命中最重要的家人，而Steve天生就是个老顽固。现在也就只有T'Challa和Barnes看开了，只是他们一个公务缠身神出鬼没，另一个正在冰雪奇缘的世界里漫游，对于改善局面一点帮助都没有。

想着Sam忍不住叹了口气，他伸出去拍了拍Steve僵硬得像是石头一样的肩膀，用力地揉了揉他的肌肉希望他能放松一点。

“他还是没接你电话？”

Steve微微摇了摇头，道：“手机关机了。他可能……就没有拆过那个包裹。”

Sam只能做了个可惜的表情，安慰道：“你知道这件事不是你的错对吧，当然他也没有。我们只是因为Zemo的捣乱才走到今天这步的，这不能怪谁，我们都太冲动了。如果我们能好好地坐下来谈一谈，事情肯定能解决的。”

Steve叹了口气，他知道Sam说的是协议的事，在这一点上他和他持相同意见。可是Sam不知道的是，现在挡在他和Tony，或者说他、Bucky和Tony之间的，并不是协议的事情，而是一个他犯下的错误，一个他不知道该如何解决的错误。

Sam不知道Steve在忧心着什么，他只能无奈地叹了口气，坐在他身边陪着他。而这时，已经两天没见的T'Challa突然出现了。他的脚步很稳但很快，眼睛一直盯着Steve，显然是有什么重要的事要跟他说。

“Stark联系我了。”T'Challa在Steve来得及开口前就道，后者脸上惊讶的表情完全在他的预料之内，所以他没被打断思路，而是接着道，“他说他想和你们谈谈。”

“他定时间了吗？”Steve问道。

T'Challa停了一下，道：“他打算来瓦坎达见你们，但还没决定要不要把其他同伴也带过来，你们先商量一下要不要见他吧。”

T'Challa的话让Steve意识到自己的话有些过于着急了，他重新收敛了一下自己的情绪，点点头道：“我会去和他们谈谈的，明天早上给你答复。”

T'Challa点了点头，就又离开了。一旁的Sam识趣地在Steve开口之前就去把其他人叫出来，Steve正好趁着这段时间在客厅整理一下自己的思绪和待会要说的话，但想来想去，他还是决定直说的好。

“铁罐要来？什么时候？”Clint首先问道，他的表现和Steve如出一辙，仿佛“不见Tony”这个选项从来就不在他的考虑范围内。

“他来干什么？”Scott则有点抵触，属于正常反应。

“他一个人来吗？”女生总是能关注到别人容易忽视的细节，更别提是像Wanda这样敏感的孩子。

“他想和我们谈谈，但还没决定时间，也没有决定是不是自己来，但我估计如果他要带同伴，应该会带Natasha和Vision过来。”Steve统一回答道。

众人都点了点头，然后就没再说话了。坐在Steve身边的Sam有些无奈地看着又变成哑巴的人们，忍不住在心里翻个白眼，率先道：“我觉得这个决定挺好的，我们是应该谈谈。”

Steve感激地看了一眼Sam，紧接着Clint也开口表示赞同。一旁的Scott皱着眉显然有点犹豫不决，而Wanda则是一脸完全弃权了的表情。

Steve微微叹了口气，组织了一下语言，道：“事情之所以发展到这个地步，都是因为中途发生了一点不愉快的意外。我承认当时的我有点过于冲动了，但再来一次我大概还会做同样的选择，只是不会把你们也拖下水。”

Steve看着众人，眼神透露着诚挚的感谢和歉意。

“我们是一个团队，不该因为这一份协议就分崩离析。虽然这一次情况的确不同，协议明显涉及到了原则问题，但我猜你们不会希望复仇者因此内战。我也相信一定会有办法和平解决的。而且先不管Tony和站在他那边的人想法和做法对不对，我们首先应该反思一下自己，我们做的就都是对的吗？”

Steve的话让一些人低下了头，尤其是Clint和Wanda，当然包括他自己。

“我们都有做错的地方，我也知道Tony可能伤害了你们中某些人的情感。”Steve微微抬眼看着Wanda道，“他有时候会太过偏激，没有意识到自己的行为会给别人带来伤害。”

Wanda知道Steve是在说Tony把她“关”在基地里的事，不由得抿了抿嘴唇。

“但他的本意是好的，而且他总是尽可能地想得周到，提供一个舒适的环境，最好的设备，值得信赖的同伴之类的……Tony他一直都在努力地做好每一件事，只是有的时候，他可能在第一步就走偏了。但他从来没有放弃过挽救，从来没有……”

Steve的话让所有人，包括Steve自己在内都陷入了深思。

“……我们真的应该坐下来好好谈谈。”Steve语重心长道，“这不代表我们就要全盘接受协议的内容，我们应该商量出一个合理的最佳的解决方法，而不是这样搞冷战。”

众人沉默了一阵子，在心里也逐渐有了属于自己的答案。

“……我……”Wanda有些小心翼翼地开口道，“我想见见Vision。”

Steve露出了一个感激的笑容，然后看向了Scott。

“别看我，我跟他又没什么过节。”Scott道，Steve知道这是他同意了的意思。

“好，那我明天就去找T'Challa谈这件事，有结果了我就会跟你们说的。”Steve微笑道。

其他人点点头，陆续从沙发上起来各自回房。不过Sam没有离开，他看上去有点欲言又止，最后还是忍不住问：“你不用问问Barnes的意见吗？”

Sam的话让Steve几乎整个人定在了原地。

“他如果要来，应该也会想见见Barnes吧，还是说你不打算让他们见面？”

“不……”Steve下意识道，“现在还不太适合，Bucky他情况还是有点不稳定。”

Sam狐疑地皱起了眉毛，Steve语气怪怪的，不能说他在撒谎，但他肯定刻意隐瞒和回避了什么。这个认知让Sam觉得事情有些复杂了起来，事实上他一直觉得在西伯利亚那里，他们三个之间肯定发生了什么，不然为什么现在还会是两边分立的状态，他们甚至要躲到瓦坎达来？

原本应该是三人联手对抗Zemo或者还有那五个“冬日战士”，但现在看起来更像是他们三个自己打了一架，简直莫名其妙。

可是Steve不说，Sam也不好意思过问。或许等Tony来了之后，谜底就会解开了吧。

“那我先回去睡了，你也早点休息。”Sam说着拍了拍Steve的肩膀，然后离开了客厅。

独处的Steve终于卸下了一直挂在脸上的开始出现细微裂痕的漂亮面具，疲惫地陷在了沙发里，摩挲着手里的手机一脸苦恼且带着些许愧疚地闭上了眼睛。

“Boss，瓦坎达那边已经同意了你的拜访，T'Challa国王希望你能定一个时间和拜访人员名单。”

“Natasha和Vision在吗？”Tony问道。

“他们正在客厅下棋。”Friday回道。

Tony嗯了一声，从浴室里出来换了套衣服，然后走到了客厅去。

“抱歉打断你们的欢乐时光，但我有件事想和你们说。”Tony道，随手把棋盘拨到了一边，然后在两人对面坐下。

Natasha一脸好奇地看着Tony，Vision则全神贯注地盯着Tony看。

“队长他们现在在瓦坎达。”Tony道，“我打算过去和他们谈谈，时间定在明天，你们要一起来吗？”

“瓦坎达？”Natasha问道。

“是的，瓦坎达。”Tony回道，语气听着有些冷嘲热讽，“我还以为你早就知道了？”

Natasha不悦地皱起了眉毛，但什么也没说。

“你确定我们能一起去吗？”Vision问道，据他对瓦坎达的了解，这是一个相当封闭的国家，并不喜欢外来人进入他们的领地。

“当然。”Tony说着看向了Vision，“Wanda说她想见你。”

Vision有些惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，一旁的Natasha则饶有趣味地看着Vision。

“快点，到底去还是不去，T'Challa还在等我的电话呢。”Tony一脸不耐烦道。

“去，为什么不去。”Natasha回道。

Tony仔细地打量了两人一秒，确定他们没有在开玩笑后，就让Friday去给T'Challa回复，紧接着就离开了客厅。

回到工作室的Tony拍了拍Dummy的脑袋，然后在工作台前坐下，拿起脚边的盾牌放在腿上打量了一下，然后把它扔给了Dummy。

“嘿，不是给你拿来玩的，把它放进箱子里。”

Dummy咻咻地转了一下爪子，然后把盾牌从地上拿起来放进了一旁的箱子里。

Tony笑了笑，然后拿起了一旁的机械臂，那狰狞的断口瞬间在他体内激起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，Tony皱着眉把它扔到了桌面上，有些痛苦地低下了头深呼吸。

事到如今，他还是没办法直视这只胳膊。更别说触碰它了，那感觉就像是他在摸着一具尸体的手，惊悚又恶心，让他巴不得用掌心炮直接将它轰成渣渣。

“Dummy，乖孩子，过来把这只手也放到盒子里去。”Tony低着头吩咐着，仅靠听觉来判断Dummy有没有按照他的指令好好地工作。

听到箱子被合上之后，Tony才走过去把它从地上捡了起来带回房间里。他要把箱子带到瓦坎达去，盾牌的修复需要振金，他可没有。另外铁胳膊的修复不在他的任务范围以内，他只是物归原主罢了。


	6. Chapter 6

06

Steve今天比以往醒得都要早，期待、紧张甚至是不安使他无法入睡，分泌过多的肾上腺素让他没忍住多跑了两个圈，对此Sam差一点就要跳起来揍他了。

“你今天是怎么回事？他要来你就这么开心？”Sam上气不接下气地喘着，但还是没忘跟Steve开玩笑。

“不……我只是……”Steve说着微微摇了摇头，他现在的心情绝对不能算得上是开心，尽管他真的很想很想见到Tony。

“嘿，那边的！Scott做了早餐你们吃不吃！”Clint在窗口那里冒出头来朝两人大叫，他这个精神奕奕的样子让他们都有些吃惊，看来期待这次会面的并不只有Steve一个人。

客厅的餐桌旁都坐满了人，甚至连T'Challa都在。Steve为自己的晚到向众人道歉，然后坐了下来开始享用他的早餐。

Scott的厨艺很棒，Clint的吃相还是一如既往的豪放，Wanda总是安静文雅的，Sam专注于自己的食物全然不顾其他人都在干嘛，T'Challa则吃得很优雅，毕竟是国王，和他们总是不一样的。

Steve想着笑了笑，拿起自己的三文治咬了一口，抬头正好看到Wanda给Clint递橙汁，也许是因为Wanda和Natasha一样是红发的关系，Steve竟觉得自己像是回到了从前，那会儿Bruce和Thor都在，Tony打着哈欠走进客厅，一边嘲笑他身上的围裙一边接过他递给他的咖啡喝一口，然后再顺便调戏他两句。

他们有多久没有这样一起吃过早餐了？Steve皱着眉有些失落地想着。在奥创事件过后，在新的复仇者基地建起来之后，Tony就离开了他们。

一直到那时Steve才明白，他心目中的“家”，指的是有Tony的家，而不是一个豪华的基地。没有Tony的复仇者基地，就只是复仇者基地，那不是Steve的家，他根本没办法融入到里面去。

他不止一次想让Tony搬过来和他们一起住，但那时Tony和Pepper还是情侣关系，Steve认为他们需要私人空间是正常的。可是他不知道Tony后来和Pepper分手了，Steve根本不敢去想Tony一个人在那个空荡荡的大厦里到底住了多久。

没有人可以一直独处，那会让人发疯的。尽管Tony有Friday陪着，但那毕竟只是个人工智能，她给不了Tony需要的一切。

不过他知道Tony现在已经搬回基地里去住了，这让他感到安心。他真的不喜欢Tony一个人在空荡荡的大厦里待着，在基地里起码有Rhodey、Natasha和Vision陪着他。他知道Tony是个坚强的，独立的人，他不需要别人的同情和可怜，他甚至不需要别人多余的在意和关心。但Tony毕竟只是Tony，是一个普通的人，尤其在他把反应堆摘除了之后，他就真的只是一个普通人。他需要温暖，需要陪伴，需要理解，需要爱。然而就在他最需要这些东西的时候，竟然没有一个人意识到，没有一个人陪在他的身边。

Steve想起了在柏林，他和Tony在那个玻璃房间里的对话。当Tony激动地喊出那句“Give me a break”的时候，他脸上近乎崩溃的表情就像一把刀插在了Steve的胸口，他不知道自己当时为什么能无动于衷，明明事后想起来让他难受得近乎要窒息。

Tony从来不喊累，更是从来不抱怨。如果不是情况已经严重到Tony真的要扛不住了，他是绝对不会说出那句话的。

而在那之后，Zemo竟然还让Tony看到了那些画面。而最糟糕的是，他让Tony失望了，他辜负了Tony的信任，他对他说了一个他最不该说的慌。

想到这里的Steve忍不住深吸了一口气。

上帝啊……

从飞机下来的时候Tony只看到了T'Challa和他身后的几个光头美女。国王走上前来和他问好，Tony礼貌地笑了笑，便跟着他走进了屋子里。

一想到即将要看到的人，Tony还是不由得感到心累和忐忑。他根本没有做好心理准备，他也永远做不好心理准备，他只能逼着自己去面对，就像以往的任何一个时刻一样。

鞋子在光滑的地面上制造出一个又一个机械重复的声音，就像是催眠曲一样让Tony觉得脑袋有点晕。他不由自主地低下了头，感觉身边的事物逐渐被他屏蔽在自己的世界以外，没多久，他就像是陷入了一个灰色空间，像是没有人能意识到他的存在。

最近这种情况出现得越来越频繁，轻微的时候就只是加重了死亡的真实感，严重的时候他会出现幻觉，觉得自己正走在墓地里或是困在了冰原里。就像怕他忘了自己已经是个死人一样，不断地提醒他，他不属于这个世界。

刚开始Tony对此还会有点抵触，但时间长了，他也就习惯了。冰冷的恐惧已经不会让他感到害怕，幻觉也再不能引起他的情绪波动。他不会突然狂奔，也不会再突然晕过去。他现在看起来挺正常的，除了他总是感觉到疲累，尤其是身边有人在的时候。

“到了。”T'Challa的话结束了Tony的思绪。他抬头看着被推开的大门，然后对上了已经坐在里面的人（他已经不知道该怎么称呼这群人了），一脸平静地走进去，坐在了T'Challa示意他落座的椅子上。

“在你们的会议开始之前，我先说两句。”T'Challa看了一眼众人道，“瓦坎达已经撤销了对James Buchanan Barnes的通缉令，但联合国那边的追捕令还没有失效，就这一点我和Stark先生商量了一下……”

T'Challa说着看向了Tony，后者对着他微微点了点头，同时无视了Steve投来的疑问的眼神。

“Stark先生手上有足够的能证明Barnes不是爆炸案凶手的证据，如果在三天之内联合国那边还没有撤销追捕令，我们将会对其进行上诉。”

“这还能上诉？”Clint好奇道，对面的Natasha瞪了他一眼，示意他现在不是提问的时候，Clint皱了皱眉，但还是闭上了嘴。

“我的话说完了，剩下的时间你们好好谈谈吧，我先去帮你们准备房间。”T'Challa说着站了起来，Tony也跟着站了起来和他说了句谢谢，然后再重新坐下。

会议室里一下子就安静了，所有人都在暗地里观察着Tony和Steve，等待着他们中的一人先开口。然而不知道从什么时候开始变得沉默寡言的Tony只顾着摆弄他的箱子，坐在他对面的Steve则皱着眉头看起来郁闷又着急，一脸欲言又止的模样。

“我简单说一下现在的情况。”Tony还是率先打破了沉默，众人都不由得松了一口气，“很糟糕。劫狱的事闹得全世界都知道了，民众对你们的反对呼声一天比一天高，所以就更别提Ross那一群天天就等着看你们笑话的混蛋了。”

“说真的，劫狱？队长你还是我认识的那个队长吗？这件事是你一个人完成的还是T'Challa有帮忙？你就不能好歹先跟我打个招呼吗？”

“跟你说你会帮忙吗？”Clint忍不住有些酸溜溜地问，大概是Tony问话时那个有些咄咄逼人的态度让他感觉心里不舒服。

“当然不会，我是傻子吗，我会阻止他。”Tony的话让Steve皱起了眉头，可他正想要说些什么，Tony就又开口了，“我一直在跟Ross周旋就为了把你们从监狱里弄出来，移到神盾的某个看护中心之类的……”

“看护中心？”Scott打断了Tony的话，“所以你还是想把我们关起来。”

“不是我想把你们关起来，是那些不信你们的高官，还有外面天天活在恐惧和不安之中的群众。”Tony冷漠地回道。

“但我们没有做错任何事。”Clint皱着眉道。

“那又怎么样？”Tony冷笑了一声回答道，“别再用小学生的思维模式思考问题了好吗，没做错不代表没责任，我们是成年人了，我们必须要对自己的行为负责。”

“所以你觉得把我们关起来就代表负责任吗？”Sam问道。

“那是为了安定人心，你们到底知道你们都做了些什么吗？那可是冬日战士，九头蛇的杀人兵器，大家才不管也根本不知道他到底是不是被洗脑的，是不是美国队长的老伙计。他们只知道他是个危险的存在，而你们竟然为了他和政府作对。”

“那是因为Bucky是无辜的。”Steve忍不住插嘴道。

“他既然是无辜的那就不怕被查问。”Tony冷冷道。

“他们根本就没打算要审问他，他们只想杀了他！”Steve有些激动道。

Tony有些理亏地闭上了嘴，睁大了眼睛瞪着Steve。

“……那你就不能，至少先跟我说一声吗？”Tony有些咬牙切齿道。

“你会帮我们吗？”Steve问道，他发现自己的语气有些冰冷甚至不屑，这不是他想要表达的情绪然而他现在似乎有点失控——在任何关于Bucky的事情上，他总是容易失控。

“我们是个团队。”Tony一字一句道，冰冷且透着些许受伤的语气让Steve心里一寒，他瞬间清醒过来，连忙道：

“我不是那个意思，Tony。”

然而Tony只是摇了摇头，一脸疲惫地捂住了额头，吸了一口气，道：“算了，我不是来这里和你们讨论这个的，我要谈的是关于你们的追捕令和协议的事。”

“我知道现场的人之中有人认同协议，有人不认同。我从来没有说过协议就都是对的，签订协议的作用只是告诉所有人我们会对自己的行为负责……”

“不，这不是。”Steve皱着眉忍不住打断道，“协议代表的是推卸责任，我们把一切都归咎于政府，就等于把自己当作了棋子。这不是承担责任。”

“那你觉得不受任何监管的随意行动就是承担责任了吗？”Tony提高了音量反问道。

“我同意你认为我们需要监管的看法，但不是以这种形式。这不是监管，这是控制。”Steve冷静道。

“我知道协议里有很多过分的条例，我正在和政府协商，但这件事不能只有我一个人努力。如果你们由始至终都摆出一副抗拒的不愿意接受协议的态度，我永远都没办法和他们谈妥！”

Tony呼吸了一口气调整了一下自己的情绪。

“这不仅仅事关你一个人，队长，这关乎于整个队伍的存亡。我知道你是个军人，你有着自由的信念，你遵从你自己的原则。但你该知道这个世界上没有绝对的自由，每个人都必须接受监管，以及每个人都要为了大局做出妥协，每个人。”

“……他说得对。”Sam微微点头，在一旁小声地对Steve道。

“我希望你能和我一起，跟政府去协商协议的内容。”Tony看着Steve道，“我也希望我能把你们带回纽约而不是让你们一辈子就躲在瓦坎达。时间不多了，再拖下去问题永远都解决不了。”

Steve看着Tony眼中的坚定和少见的恳求，心里不由得泛起了一阵苦涩。他垂下眼睛吸了一口气，问：“你想让我们怎么做？”

“跟我回纽约，所有人必须待在基地里，没有获得政府的批准不能离开。”Tony道，“然后我们再一起处理协议的问题。”

“我不否认这就是监禁，但你们在这里不也不能随意走动吗。被禁足在自己家怎么也比被禁足在别人家好吧，而且我认为基地比监狱和看守所要好上几百倍。”Tony缓和了一下语气道。

“那里又不是我的家。”Scott皱着眉道。

“是啊，从来就没有人把大厦或者基地当过家。”Tony冷笑了一声道，在场所有人尤其是Natasha、Clint和Steve都皱起了眉毛。

“Tony……”

“你亲口说的！”Tony有些激动地打断了Steve的话，他瞪着眼睛像是要努力掩饰自己的受伤和愤怒，然而只让它们变得越发清晰锐利。

“或者说亲笔写的？反正都无所谓了是吗？我们甚至都不是朋友，又何谈家人。”

Tony尖锐的语气让Steve忍不住倒吸一口冷气，寒意让他的脊柱一阵发麻，他很想要和Tony解释他在信里写的不是他理解的那个意思，然而Tony已经先他一步宣布会议结束并离开了房间。

Steve立刻就要追上去，然而Natasha却挡在了他的面前。Steve不解地生气地瞪着Natasha，然而后者只是回了他一个更加吓人的瞪视。

“在西伯利亚发生了什么。”Natasha冷冰冰地问，语气就像是审问一个犯人，而且她丝毫没有降低自己音量的意思，导致会议室里的所有人都听到了她的话。

Steve的气势一下子就弱了下去，众人好奇又疑惑的目光让他觉得自己正在不断地缩小直到变回了当年豆芽菜的模样。

“你知道你们把他一个人丢在那里了吗？”Natasha瞪着眼睛一字一句道，“我们找到他的时候他都快被雪埋起来了，浑身是伤，反应堆碎成两半，脉搏微弱得几乎没有，我差点就以为他死了！”

Steve吓得瞪大了眼睛一脸不敢相信地看着Natasha，后怕让他整个人都失去了思考的能力。Natasha的话在他的脑中转化成了真实的画面，刺骨的寒冷让他的心跳几乎要停止，而Tony就这么躺在他面前的不远处，浑身僵硬，冰冷，没有一丝生人的气息……

“所以告诉我，在西伯利亚到底他妈的发生了什么！”Natasha湿润着眼眶咬牙切齿道。

“Nat……”从没见过Natasha如此激动的Clint有些担心地上前去扶住了Natasha，同时也有些惊讶地看着Steve。他知道Natasha从不开玩笑，尤其不会拿这种事情开玩笑，那么在西伯利亚到底发生了什么，Steve不该是这种人啊……

Steve闭上了眼皱着眉垂下了头，他咬紧了牙关握紧了拳头，青筋凸起的额头和手臂让他看起来异常的痛苦，事实上他也的确如此。

“Zemo给我们放了一段录像。”Steve颤抖着声音道，带着一丝愤怒，“那是Tony父母车祸现场的录像。Tony一直以为Howard他们的死只是个意外……”Steve的声音哽了一下，“但其实是Bucky杀了他们。”

Steve话音刚落，所有的人都不约而同地倒吸了一口冷气。

像是本能地想要为自己辩解些什么，Steve着急道：“Tony当时很激动，我下意识想要保护Bucky所以……”

“你他妈到底是怎么看出来Barnes需要你的保护的！？”Natasha有些激动道。

“你不知道，当时Tony看起来就像是要……”Steve的话戛然而止，他没办法说出那个词。

“像是要怎么样？要杀了他吗？”Natasha冷笑道，“没有任何冒犯的意思，但队长，你最清楚Tony的实力，你难道看不出来在这场闹剧里他由始至终都在放水吗？”

Steve心虚地移开了视线，没有回答。

“他父母的死，这件事你之前知道吗？”Natasha问道，语气平淡得让人毛骨悚然。

“我知道。”Steve咬着牙回道。

Natasha闭上了眼睛深呼吸一口气，缓缓道：“这一次，我真的对你很失望，队长。”

Steve没有回嘴，只是闭上眼睛叹了口气。

Natasha离开会议室后，在走廊的尽头看到了Tony，她没有感觉到任何意外或者局促，反而大大方方地站在那里任由Tony打量她。

“我从来不知道……”Tony有些意外道。

“或许我从来没有把你当过家人，但你一直都是我的朋友。”Natasha真心道。

Tony笑了，像是有些不习惯地低下了头。Natasha趁着这个机会走上去拥抱了他一下。

“有什么事别总一个人撑着，是你自己说的，我们是个团队。”Natasha难得温柔地摸了摸Tony的头发道。

“我没事。”Tony回道。

“Tony……”Natasha有些不满道，她放开了Tony看着他，一脸欲言又止。

Tony先是有些疑惑，然后就瞬间明白了过来。

“你知道……”

“我不知道。”Natasha打断道，“我只是觉得你最近有点不对劲，从上一次你晕倒进医院之后，Friday不定时地就会跟我报告你出现了很多奇怪的症状，你有时候会自言自语，或者坐在那里发呆一动不动。你开始吃很多的垃圾食品，不按时吃药。你睡觉的时间越来越长，工作效率也大不如前。”

“如果你想找个人聊聊，我可以帮忙，我能让Bruce回来。”Natasha柔声道。

Tony的眼睛瞬间亮了一下，有些意外和惊喜地看着Natasha。之前他一直有在和Bruce通电话，主要在他最初得知有协议的时候，一直到Ross来他们基地拜访的那段时间里。Bruce给了他很多建议，尽管最后他可能没听进去多少。在出事那两天里，他一直忍不住想如果他当初按照Bruce说的话去做，局面会不会就不一样了？

“我会跟他说说的。”Natasha拍了拍Tony的肩膀柔声道。

“谢了Nat。”Tony由衷道。


	7. Chapter 7

07

“你还好吗？”Bruce的声音听起来比以往任何一个时候都要温柔，以至于Tony愣了一下才反应过来这是他的好伙伴。

“还行吧。”Tony道，找了个舒服的姿势窝在了沙发里。

“Tony.”Bruce像是笑了一下，“我虽然不是那种医生（Doctor），但你要是有什么想说的还是可以跟我说的。”

Tony勾起了嘴角闭上了眼睛，享受着这久违的放松感。他向来喜欢和Bruce相处，对方温和儒雅的性格和他形成了完美的互补，而且好得难以置信的脾气总能包容他那些过分的小缺点。

“我……”Tony睁开了眼睛，第一次有冲动想把自己的死讯告诉谁，“我陷入了某件奇怪的事情里。”

Bruce安静地在电话那头听着，Natasha和他在这之前通了一次电话，他知道了Tony父母的事，也知道了Tony身上那些奇怪的症状，那和他当年困于焦虑症的时候有点类似但又非常不同，Bruce不由得怀疑他会不会又陷入了什么病症里。

“……我就是……”然而Tony只是叹了口气，终究没把话说出去。因为这一次和上一次情况不一样，太不一样了。

“你累吗？”Bruce轻声问。

“嗯……还好吧。”他在上飞机之前睡了整整十二个小时，所以现在挺精神的，“就只是，我不知道该怎么处理……某些事。”

“试着去和他们谈谈。”Bruce建议道。

“我谈了，效果还行吧。”Tony说着把腿收了起来，整个人陷在了沙发里。

“你和他谈过了吗？”Bruce问道。

Tony的身体一僵，有些抵触道：“我不觉得现在是个适合的时机。”

“这件事永远都不会有适合的时机。”Bruce语重心长道，“你自己也清楚的，而且拖得越久，只会越糟糕。”

“可是……”Tony皱着眉一脸不愿意道。

“就只是试一试，至少去见见他？”Bruce轻声劝道。

Tony深呼吸了一口气，捂住额头揉了揉太阳穴。

“……好吧，我尽可能试试。”Tony扁着嘴闷闷道。

Bruce在电话那头轻笑了两声，Tony听着他的声音想象着他现在的模样，然后不由自主地也心情好了起来。

“我这边还有个病人要照顾，给我一个星期的时间好吗？”Bruce问道。

Tony高兴地勾起了嘴角，玩笑道：“你还说你不是那种医生。”

“对你而已。”Bruce笑道，他听着Tony也配合着笑了两声后才稍稍放了点心，柔声道，“纽约见。”

“纽约见。”Tony回道，然后挂了电话，闭上眼睛放松地靠在了沙发的靠背上，手机从他的手掌里滑落在沙发垫上。

安静让四周物体的存在感逐渐变得微弱起来，无形中Tony只觉得整个空间在不断地缩小。他微皱着眉，觉得自己的头顶、身侧，前胸以及后背都贴上了一道摸不着的墙，若有似无的压力感带给他局促和压迫，不安让他的大脑异常地活跃起来。

被唤醒的记忆带着一股浓烈的酒味，颓软的身体无精打采地瘫在沙发上，他试图撑着沙发垫坐起来，却因为脚踩到了地上的酒瓶而滑了一下，整个人重重地摔了回去。

柔软的靠垫加上麻木的神经让痛觉消失了，Tony烦躁地抓了一下头发，他本以为这会让他感到舒服一些，现在才发现那只是让他更难受了。因为他连唯一能体会到的，让他感觉自己真实存在着的证明都被剥夺了。

他闭上眼睛咬着牙要哭不哭地在沙发上哽咽着，紧接着用力地踢开了脚边的酒瓶把自己蜷缩起来呜咽。但这种情况没有持续很久，因为这已经是他们离开之后的第三个圣诞节了。

他最终还是顺利地站了起来，绕开地上散落的酒瓶走到电脑面前，手指摩挲着画面里那一辆撞在了大树上的车，然后无力地跪倒在地上，趴在桌子上把脸埋在臂弯里。

然而等他再次抬头的时候，周围的一切不再是他那个温暖的房间，色调由白转黑，就好像他被关进了某个囚笼里。低温让Tony没忍住打了个寒战，抬眼却发现电脑屏幕的画面里多了一个男人，紧接着一声枪响吓得他几乎要叫出声来。

“……”Tony猛地睁开眼睛，微喘着气有些慌乱地撑着沙发垫坐直了身体，无意中碰到的手机像是一块冰，刺激着他的脊柱一阵打颤。

他深呼吸着平复情绪，混乱的思维逐渐趋于安定，他捂着脸想象自己晴天时在墓地里行走的画面——从他们离开的第五年开始，这就成了他最平静的时刻。

Tony深呼吸了一口气抹了抹脸，拿起手机盯着屏幕发呆。他知道Bruce说得对，这件事永远没有所谓的最好时机，他要不现在就解决，要不就永远也解决不了。

道理谁都懂，但死的不是你父母你又能理解多少他愤怒的痛苦，不被信任的不是你你又能理解多少他被背叛的绝望。尽管情绪爆发过后终究归于平静，但水面之下的暗涌从未停歇。他刻意无视，不代表它们就不存在。

每个人都劝他放开伤痛，却没有人知道正是这些伤痛造就了他，若他放开了，他就不复存在了。也没有人知道，伤痛需要的是治愈，不是放下。因为没有人可以真的放下什么，记忆会伴随你的一生，尽管你几经窜改覆盖，原有的也并不会消失，总有一天它会被你或者其他人给挖出来的。

就像是拼好的玻璃球再次摔成粉末，愈合的伤口被重新扯开，撕心裂肺真的就是字面意义上的意思，他身上的伤口已经够多了，如果可以他不希望自己在死后还要承受这些。

“嘿伙计……我是Steve，你还好吗？”Steve看着眼前的冰冻箱道，然后一脸挫败地捂住了脸，“老天……你要是知道这个一定会笑死我的……”

研究室里现在只有他和被冻起来的Bucky在，这多少让Steve觉得自己的行为没那么羞耻了。尽管很多人以为他平时也会经常来这里自言自语，但事实上这是他的第一次。

“我需要找个人谈谈，但我真不知道我能找谁……”Steve无助道，叹了口气摸了摸额头，“Tony来了……他正在帮T'Challa撤销联合国对你的通缉令，我必须说当时的我很惊讶，但紧接着我就意识到这是他一定会去做的事情，然后我又想起了自己对他的不信任……”

Steve的声音哽了一下。

“上帝……我不该瞒着他……我错了Buck，我真的错了。”Steve像个做错事的孩子一样低下了头，沮丧且懊恼地忏悔着，“我伤害了他，又一次地……”

“我想和他道歉，我真的想。但Natasha已经不再跟我说话了，Vision总是神出鬼没，T'Challa也不在……我不知道Tony在哪里，我找遍了每一个房间了，每一个，可是都没有看到他……”

“天……你知道这种找遍了全世界却找不到心里想见的那个人的感觉吗？”Steve咬着牙揉了揉脸道，一脸无助地看着冰冻箱里闭着双眼的Bucky问，“我该怎么办Buck？我该怎么办……”


	8. Chapter 8

08

“你说什么？”Steve问，似乎不敢相信自己刚刚听到的话。事实上他都不敢相信Tony真的站在了他的面前和他说话。

他才刚刚离开研究室，虽然把话说出来后心情轻松了一点，但他并没有就此摆脱了烦恼。所以当他走到客厅，听到Sam和他说Tony在找他的时候，他的第一反应是，这个玩笑不好笑。可是Sam没有听到他的心声，只是提醒他Tony可能去健身房找他了。

Steve本能地跟着Sam的话来到了健身房，一直到他看到Tony从淋浴间里走出来时，他才意识到这原来并不是什么玩笑话。

“Wilson跟我说你可能在这。”面对着Steve有些意外的表情，Tony这么解释道，“我有件事想跟你说。”

“你说。”Steve立刻道。

但是和Steve果断的态度相反，Tony显然对自己即将要说的事情感到犹豫，他微皱着眉移开了视线不去看Steve，思考了将近两秒后，才缓缓道：

“我想见见Barnes。”

于是便有了开头的那一幕。

“我是认真的。”Tony皱着眉道，显然对Steve的态度不是很满意。

Steve有些抱歉地收敛了一下自己的情绪，端出了自己那副认真的表情来，但尽可能地放缓了语气，问：“我能问问原因吗？”

“你觉得呢？”Tony有些不太高兴道，“我跟他除了那件事还有什么好谈的吗？”

“Tony……”Steve情不自禁地又用上了劝阻的语气，Tony反感地直接打断他，道：

“听着队长，这是我们两个之间的事情，说实话你真的不该插手。”

“但Bucky也是受害者。”Steve忍不住道。

“那我呢！”Tony有些激动道。

Steve愣了一下，连忙道：“我不是在责怪你……”

“我知道你不是。”Tony打断道，“或许你只是根本不在意我。”

“不是的！”Steve激动道，“我不是那个意思Tony，我很抱歉我骗了你，我不该这么做……”

“随便你怎么说吧。”Tony看起来毫不在意道，“总之这件事你别管了。我知道Barnes在这，我想见见他。如果你真的很担心，我最多跟你保证我不会伤害他。”

“Tony……”

“就只是告诉我他该死的在哪里！”Tony激动道，他瞪着眼睛怒视着Steve，他没办法不生气，因为由始至终，真正伤他的从来就不是Barnes，而是他面前的这个男人。

我又搞砸了。Steve皱着眉失落地想着。为什么他总是搞砸？Bucky的事是这样，Tony的事又是这样。他明明只是努力地想要去做正确的事情，然而却一次又一次地伤害到他最在意的人。

“……我带你去。”Steve吸了一口气轻声道，侧身走出了健身房示意Tony跟上。

研究室在二楼，简洁的光亮的大房间，和Tony在基地里的工作室完全不一样，但是和他给Bruce设计的研究室挺像的，至少风格类似。

不过Tony之前没有想过Barnes居然被冻在了研究室，所以当他走进这个房间里的时候还是感觉有点意外。

“为什么？”Tony简洁道，就好像他已经不愿意和Steve多说一个字一样。

“Bucky说在九头蛇留在他脑子里的东西没有被清理干净之前，他都是一个不安全不稳定的存在，所以他决定把自己重新冻起来，直到我们找到解决方法为止。”Steve解释道。

Tony没有说话，只是往冰冻箱那里走近了一步。Barnes的脸和玻璃幕都被冰粒覆盖着，所以Tony并不能完全看清楚他此刻的模样。不过这样也好，他还不确定自己能不能冷静地面对那张脸，但他至少可以确定看脸比看金属臂要好多了，后者对于他来说完全就是一个噩梦的存在。

“我能……跟他谈谈吗？”Tony问道，他知道自己现在还没有做好准备，但仔细想想他这辈子经历的所有大事件有哪一次是他做好了心理准备的？父母的离去，铁人的诞生，教父的背叛，复联的成立，奥创的失控，老贾的离开，团队的分裂，真相的揭露……每一次他都以为自己经历了这么多已经无坚不摧了，可每一次，他还是会伤得千疮百孔。但人的承受能力真的大得可怕不是吗，每一次你都以为这已经是极限了，但每一次你都能顺利地熬过来。只是如果可以，他宁愿不要这样的无极限。

“如果你想的话，当然可以。”Steve担心地看着Tony道，他能看出来Tony还没有做好心理准备，他知道Tony总是逞强着逼迫自己去面对那些丑陋或狰狞的事实。

Steve还记得那年在Clint的安全屋里，Tony和他说过的那句他不相信没有阴暗面的人的话。他知道只有在见证过无数人性险恶，尤其是最亲近的人的阴暗面之后，Tony才能说出这句话。不是他不愿意相信这个世界上的纯粹的美好，只是他知道这个世界上根本不存在所谓的纯粹的美好。

就像乐观主义者总是开心的，但悲观主义者永远是对的。Tony是个现实主义者，是个未来学家。Steve不认为这就注定了Tony是个悲观的人，他只是认为这注定了Tony总是想得比别人多，再加上他自己过往的经历，他那一辈子都放不下的愧疚和补偿心态，就注定了他的想法会比其他人要偏执，甚至要极端。他总是做好最坏的打算，并且总是用应对世界末日的态度和方法来应对他的日常生活，这就是为什么他永远是冲在最前面的一个，也是最不怕死的一个，因为对于Tony来说，每一天都是他的最后一天，每一战都是他的最后一战，但人类不会就此灭亡，所以他必须奋战到最后一刻，竭尽所有只为了一个可能的更好的未来。

他付出的比谁都多，但得到的却比谁都少。

“对不起，Tony。”Steve真心道，他垂下了眉毛和眼角，诚挚地说出这句他欠了Tony好几年的道歉，“真的很对不起。”

“为了什么？”Tony淡淡地回问。

“Bucky的事，你父母的事，所有的这些。”Steve柔声道，“我错了Tony，这一次我真的错了。”

Tony看着Steve，只觉得那双湿润的婴儿蓝眼睛漂亮得就像海洋之心，鲜艳的色彩试图一点一点地感染他心中的灰色世界。

“……”Tony叹了一口气，终究还是移开了视线，道，“至少关于协议的一些看法，你还是对的。”

Steve苦涩但又带着些许欣慰地笑了一下，试着靠近了Tony一点，但他发现对方几乎在瞬间就抿紧了嘴唇，只好又退了回去。

“我回去想一个时间，想好了就告诉你。”Tony快速道，Steve想了一下才反应过来他是在说和Bucky谈话的事。

“好的。”Steve回道。

“还有，我说的谈谈，指的是我和他单独谈谈。”像是怕Steve误会了什么，Tony强调道。

“我明白。”Steve点头道，冷静下来之后，他相信Tony是不会再伤害Bucky的了。

Tony看了Steve一眼，像是对他的爽快有点意外，但他什么也没说，很快就把视线收了回去。

等弄完这个，他就能把他们都带回纽约，协议的事也必须速战速决，剩下的其他事，就算他来不及处理，有Bruce帮忙，Steve应该能处理得来，反正有Barnes陪在他身边，他怎么也会安心一点吧。


	9. Chapter 9

09

Tony知道这不是一个好主意，他真的知道。

但他实在想不出更好的办法来了，不是说他信不过Steve，而是他清楚以Steve的性格，他肯定不放心让他和Barnes单独相处的，他肯定会偷听。别以为他诬蔑美国队长，Steve才没有他看起来的那么正直，你们别忘了他伪造入伍履历的事。

不过Tony也知道这不能合理解释他的行为，因为他至少可以，或者说应该和T'Challa先打个招呼，毕竟他是在别人的国家里，用着别人的研究室。这事要搞不好可是会引起国际纠纷的。

但Tony就是选择性无视了这所有的一切，他总是这样选择性无视所有不在他考虑范围内的选项，就好像它们从来不存在一样。

“希望不会引起警报吧。”Tony一边喃喃着一边走近了冰冻箱，手指抚摸着那个开启的按钮，吞了吞口水，然后按了下去。

四周依旧安静，但大约两秒后箱子就响起了动静，像他的盔甲一样，零部件往两侧打开缩起，露出了里面那个被冻成了冰棍的男人。

Tony屏着呼吸，扑面而来的寒气让他全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，甚至开始打寒颤。Barnes闭着眼睛站立着，丝毫没有要醒过来的意思。而四周又一次陷入了安静之中。

没有警报，很好。

Tony抿了抿嘴唇，眼睛盯着Barnes断掉的左臂皱了皱眉，然后把几条热毛巾搭在了Barnes的身上，凝结在他表面的冰霜很快就融化了。Tony有些忐忑不安地看着箱子里的人，在他身体动了一下的时候咬紧了牙关。

大约过了一分钟，几条热毛巾从Barnes的身上掉落下来，然后一只手动了动，举起来将那条遮住了他视线的毛巾拿下。

深陷的眼窝在黑暗中显得格外渗人，再加上疑惑且警惕的眼神，Barnes看起来就像一头凶猛且危险的野兽。但这种气息并没有持续多久，在Barnes看清楚眼前的人后，惊讶瞬间取代了一切。

Tony紧张地看着Barnes没有说话，也没有动作。直到后者打探了一下房间的环境，并抬起腿试图走出冰冻箱时，他才猛地后退了一步。

“……Stark.”Barnes的声音有点哑，也许是太久没说话的缘故。他现在已经完全离开了冰冻箱，站在距离Tony两步开外的地方。

“坐。”Tony淡淡道，微微抬了抬下巴示意Barnes看向面前的椅子。

Barnes抿着嘴犹豫了一下，还是乖乖坐了下来。现在他比Tony矮了半个身子，空间上的优越感似乎让后者放松了一点，他稍稍放松了肩膀，靠在了桌子上。

“听着士兵，我想带着我的队伍回纽约，但如果我和你的问题没有解决，Steve是不会跟我走的，那么其他人也就一样。”Tony抱着胸绷着脸道，他努力做出了一个专业人士应该有的姿态，因为个人情绪对解决问题一点帮助都没有。

“那你想怎么办？”Barnes问道，他有些警惕地盯着Tony手腕上的表，他认得这个。

“让我们把话说清楚吧。首先我是绝对不会道歉的；其次，我依然恨你。但或许情况和在西伯利亚的时候有点不一样，我希望你明白，我恨你，不单纯是因为你杀了我的父母。我是个有理智的人，至少现在是，我知道你被洗脑了，我知道你也是受害者。但你既然是人，你就需要为自己的行为负责，所以在我找到那个给你下达命令的该死的家伙之前，你得代替他承受我的憎恨。你可以反抗，我无所谓，因为每个人都需要一个情绪宣泄口，你不能阻止我选择了你，所以同样我也不会阻止你选择我。”

Tony说完后深呼吸了一口气，抿着嘴唇有些紧张地看着Barnes。

“你听明白我的话了吗？”

“明白。”Barnes点了点头，然后试着活动了一下右手，这让Tony瞬间紧绷了起来，他猛地挺直了身子，手按在了自己的手表上。

但Barnes只是扭了扭手腕，别的什么都没做。他坐直了一下身子，假装看不到Tony戒备的动作，开口道：

“既然你说了这么多，介意听听我的想法吗？”

“你说。”Tony道。

“首先我必须要跟你说一声抱歉，我知道你不想听这个，但这是我个人的选择，你可以不接受，但你不能阻止我。”

说着Barnes站了起来，他显然努力地维持着自己身体的平衡，可是失去一条胳膊的影响太大了，他暂时还不能很好地协调这个。但Barnes很努力，他很快就站定了，双眼直视Tony。

“对不起，为了这所有的一切，我知道我对你造成的伤害远不止你父母的死这么多，它还包括S……你的队伍，我真的很抱歉。”

Tony为Barnes话中那个不自然的转折皱了一下眉，但没说什么。

“还有别的吗？”Tony问。

“我，我有一个请求。”Barnes犹豫道，“我知道这很过分，但，如果可以，能不能不要把我关起来，我的意思是，在监狱里。我说这个不是因为我怕死或是别的，我只希望我能有一个赎罪的机会。杀人是我唯一擅长的事，而我想把它用在正途上。”

Tony皱了皱眉，但还是道：“虽然我不认为Steve会同意他们把你关进监狱里，但很多事情都是说不准的。我没办法向你保证这个，但如果你能够配合我们，我答应你我会尽力的。”

“我会的。”Barnes保证道。

“所以问题解决了？”Tony问道。

“那取决于你。”Barnes道。

“哼，那就是解决了。”Tony说着活动了一下手腕，这才发现自己刚才一直抓着手表，表带都在皮肤上勒出印记来了。他于是有些不自然地垂下了手，利用衣袖遮住了自己的手腕。

“最后还有一件事，我知道你把自己冻起来是出于安全考虑，但我觉得这不是解决问题的最好方法，而且我不认为T'Challa会让我把你和冰冻箱一起带回纽约。再说了，这里一屋子都是复仇者，你就算看不起他们，好歹也要看得起你的好兄弟吧。你对他们造不成多大的威胁。”

Barnes皱着眉思考着，他当然知道Tony说的是对的，可他就是不愿意再冒险了。

“去洗个澡换套衣服吧，Steve会很愿意看到你精神奕奕的样子的。”Tony说着垂下了眼，似乎准备要离开了。

“Stark.”Barnes叫住了Tony，“Steve他就是个笨蛋。”

“……啊？”Tony有些意外地挑了挑眉道。

“他其实有很多话想跟你说，所以如果他来找你谈话，你就听一下，好吗？”Barnes请求道。

Tony狐疑地皱了皱眉，道：“呃，好的。”

“谢谢你。”Barnes说着动了动嘴角，露出了一个感激的浅笑。

Tony皱了皱眉，像是不习惯在Barnes脸上看到这样的笑容一般。但他还是点点头才转身离开了研究室。离开研究室的Tony沉默地快步穿过走廊，一直到走进房间之后，才敢松一口气。

和Barnes的谈话其实比他预料中的要顺利，但他依然觉得这短短的几分钟过得像是几个世纪那么长。过度的紧张和紧绷的神经让Tony觉得大脑一阵抽痛，他不得不闭上眼睛坐在了床上，晕眩使他觉得自己被扔进了一个高速离心机，悬空的心脏似乎下一秒就会被甩离他的身体。

我尽力了。Tony对自己说，接着深呼吸努力平静下来。我不是圣人，能做到现在这样已经是我最大的让步了。


	10. Chapter 10

10

不对劲。

Barnes在踏进餐厅的那一刻就发现几乎所有人都停下了手里的动作朝他看了过来，那画面说实话有点诡异。

他曾经想过自己这样突然出现会让大家感到意外，但他绝对没有想过大家看他的表情会像见鬼了一样。

尤其在他听到自己身后不远处响起了渐近的脚步声时，所有人的表情就跟世界末日来了一样。

Barnes有些好奇地回头（也是为了躲避众人的目光），只见Tony一边低头在那个从手表弹出来的屏幕上指指点点，一边大步地朝他走了过来。

“早。”Barnes率先道，紧接着他就发现自己身后的众人连呼吸声都停了。

Tony像是没听到Barnes在说什么，事实上当他走到Barnes身边时才注意到他站在了那里，Tony下意识地抬头看了他一眼，总算反应过来他是在和自己打招呼。

“早。”于是Tony礼貌地回道，但他没想到自己这句话的威力这么大以至于让什么东西碎掉了。

一时两人都去看刚刚掉了个碗的Clint，不解地皱了皱眉头。

“一定是我今天起床的方式不对。”Clint喃喃自语地收拾着地板，其他的人则默默地收回了视线当作什么也不知道。

这时Steve和Sam刚洗完澡一起朝餐厅这边走了过来，在看到Barnes的时候他们都吓了一跳，紧接着看到Tony的时候Steve差点就叫出声来了。

这是怎么回事？

“Tony？Bucky？”Steve小心翼翼的声音吸引了众人的注意，Tony和Bucky回头看他，紧接着Tony解释道：

“我们谈过了。抱歉没有先通知你，就算我们扯平了吧。”话是这么说，但他其实一点都不感到抱歉。

而Steve看起来也并不在意，只是有些支吾道：“噢……这，那你们……”毕竟事情发生得太突然，Steve表示他需要一点时间来整理思路。

但是Bucky只是摇了摇头，示意Steve不要自讨没趣。而Tony就像是直接把Steve当透明一样，完全没有要回答他的意思。Steve见状也就没有继续追问，他选择相信他的朋友们。

“先吃早餐吧。”Steve道。

Tony嗯了一声率先朝餐桌走了过去，先是给自己倒了杯黑咖啡，抿了一口，然后拿起了一个装着炒蛋的碟子。

“那个放了黄油。”Clint下意识道，然后在众人下意识地看向他时，像是不好意思地刮了刮鼻子，道，“你以前不是不吃……”

“是的，不过我现在吃。”Tony说着把碟子端到自己面前坐下，然后又对着正在煎培根的Scott道，“我要四片培根，微焦，谢谢。”

“我可不是你家的厨师。”Scott翻了个白眼道，但还是往锅里多放了四片培根。

“哇哦，我一直以为你和博士队长一样，都是走老年人清淡口味路线的？”Clint挑眉道。

“嘿，注意你的用词，你知道你一下子得罪了三个人吗？”Tony翻了个白眼道。

“你能吃这些吗？”Natasha皱着眉问，她可没忘了Tony的病。

“可以。”Tony毫不犹豫道，反正Friday不在，没有人可以戳破他。

“你确定？你的……”

“Tasha.”Tony下意识打断道，然后躲避着Natasha不赞同的目光，安抚道，“我没事。”

“怎么了？”Steve微微皱着眉看着Natasha问，这种他们明显有事瞒着他的情况Steve可不太喜欢，而且从Natasha的表情来看，瞒着他的显然不是什么好事。

但Tony只是说了一句没什么，而Natasha一脸欲言又止。这让Steve感到更加不对劲了，于是他忍不住又问了一遍：

“到底怎么了？Natasha你想说什么？”

没想到Steve这么执着的Tony有些不满地看了他一眼，道：“我都说了没什么。”

Steve显然并不相信Tony的话，依旧盯着Natasha。

夹在两人中间的Natasha看了一眼Tony又看了一眼Steve，在心里权衡了一下利弊后，还是决定把话说出来：

“他有心脏病。”

两人同时瞪大了眼睛，其他的人也都不约而同地停下手上的动作看向了Tony。

“你有心脏病？”Steve转过头去瞪着Tony，担心又有些生气地问。

“你为什么要说出来！”Tony瞪着Natasha问。

“你为什么要瞒着我们！”Steve瞪着Tony道，像是巴不得在他身上瞪出来两个洞一样。

“我在跟你说话，Natasha！”

“我在跟你说话，Tony Stark！”

餐厅陷入了一片死寂，众人的心态也逐渐从担忧转向了看戏。

“我只是为了你好。”Natasha一脸无辜道，然后继续低头吃她的早餐。

Tony被噎得说不出话来，憋屈地收回了视线，然后被Steve灼热的视线逼得不得不转头看他。

“干嘛！”

“你什么开始有心脏病的？为什么从来不说？”Steve有些激动道。

“我很好！我没事！”Tony没好气地回答道。

“你一点都不好！你有心脏病！”Steve气道，这家伙为什么从来不拿自己的健康当一回事。

“怎么，你现在开始关心我了吗！说真的？我的胸口一直插着一块电磁铁而你直到今天才意识到我心脏不好吗！？”

Steve瞪着眼睛却没有回话，Tony的话像一串子弹打进了他的心里。Steve不甘地认识到自己的确从来没想过Tony的心脏问题，尤其在Tony把反应堆摘除之后，Steve甚至天真地以为他已经恢复了健康。可明明只要他愿意动点脑子仔细想想，就会意识到在经历了那么大的创伤之后，Tony怎么可能还能恢复到正常人的健康水平，他身上又没有那该死的超级士兵血清！

“Steve……”Bucky有些担心地叫了一下自家老友，因为Steve的表情看起来实在有点狰狞。

Steve呼吸了一口气，微微调整了一下脸上的表情，沉默了一秒钟后，他突然从椅子上站了起来。

Tony别过脸去，就像以前每一次和Steve吵完架一样，装作自己不在意，装作什么都没发生，继续干他原本正在干的事。然而他看着那碟泛着油光的炒蛋，却一点食欲也没有。

Tony自暴自弃地端起杯子抿了一口已经不烫口的黑咖啡，被弥漫在周边的尴尬氛围弄得浑身不舒服。该死的，为什么在他最需要感觉自己消失了的时候却活得比以往都要真实，他不都已经死了吗！？

嗒——！

突然，一个玻璃碗被用力地放在了Tony的面前，里面装的当然不是他的培根，而是他前一段时间最常吃的豆腐。但是为什么还拌了一堆玉米，请问这是哪个国家的黑暗料理啊！？

Steve绷着一张脸回到自己的位子上，一脸事不关己地拿起自己的牛角包开始吃，全然不顾Tony黑得跟锅底一样的脸。

气氛更加尴尬了，Tony一脸誓死不从地盯着那个玻璃碗，如果他的视线有能量，估计这个碗早就自爆了。

两人一碗僵持了整整三秒，一旁的Bucky实在看不下去了，他果断地把Tony面前的碗端走。一瞬间Steve和Tony都猛地抬头看向了他，但Bucky就跟个没事人一样淡定地把碗放在自己面前，然后把自己的鸡排沙拉三文治放在了Tony面前，紧接着在任何人来得及说话之前，直接用勺子勺起一块豆腐外加几颗玉米塞进嘴里，一脸淡然地嚼着。嗯，其实味道还是不错的。

完全不知道Barnes在干嘛的Steve又气又懵，想要发飙却又无从开口。Tony同样一头雾水地瞪着Bucky，忍不住道：

“你来凑什么热闹！”

“Tony！”

“怎么！你的好兄弟打不得还说不得了！？”Tony气道。

“看在上帝的份上，你们两个多大了？能不能好好吃一顿早餐！”Bucky有些生气道。

Tony瞪着眼睛怒视着Steve，然后哼了一声一手抢过Clint的三文治，接着拿起自己的杯子就离开了餐桌。

“嘿！那是我……唔！”Clint刚刚把嘴张开，就被Natasha塞进了一根法棍。无辜又无奈的Clint一脸委屈地看着Natasha，后者只是对他笑了笑，像是哄孩子一样给他递过去一杯牛奶。

Steve看着两人叹了口气，装作无意地回头看了一眼走廊，心情复杂地把面包塞进嘴里。


	11. Chapter 11

11

Tony离开餐厅后就直接上二楼把自己关在研究室里，早餐已经在路上被解决了，所以他可以直接开始工作，就从给手表升级开始吧。

虽然今天谁也没有发问，但Tony知道其他人对于他和Barnes之间的事很好奇，但他一点都不想，也完全没有义务去满足他们的好奇心。反正总有一天昨晚发生的事情会被所有人知道，或许那一天就是今天，又或许那一天是很久以后的某一天。但不管是哪一天，都不会发生由他亲口说出去这件事，想都别想。

而且现在他还有更重要的事情要做，能留在瓦坎达的日子不多了，他必须抓紧时间把盾牌修补好。

“正好你在这。”T'Challa的声音打断了Tony的思绪，他下意识地转头看向国王殿下，视线不由自主地在他拎着的箱子上徘徊了一阵子。

但T'Challa看起来像是有正事跟他说，于是Tony很快收回了视线再次看向了T'Challa，在他站定之后，问：“有消息了？”

“嗯。”T'Challa点了点头，脸上的表情有点凝重，显然并不是什么好消息，“他们同意撤销Barnes的通缉令。前提是你必须加入世界和国家安全理事会。”

“什么？”Tony皱起了眉，问，“如果我不呢？”

早就猜到Tony这么问的T'Challa叹了口气，皱眉道：“所有签署了协议的国家将会永久剥夺Barnes进出它们国境的权利。”

“那……”Tony说着看向了T'Challa的眼睛。

T'Challa一脸遗憾地点了点头，道：“所以也包括瓦坎达在内。如果我们违约了，联合国将剥夺我们的席位，同时其他国家也会永久剥夺我国居民进出它们国境的权利。”

“那群婊子养的！”Tony咬着牙低声骂道。 其实他早就猜到了会发生这样的事，而且他也明白即使没有联合国的紧逼，T'Challa也不可能长时间把Steve他们留在这里，毕竟发生了索科维亚的那件事后，他作为国王是无论如何都要给他的国民一个交代，而私藏“杀人凶手”绝对不属于一个适当的行为。

然而当Tony实际直面这个事实时他还是忍不住为政府的步步紧逼感到气愤，同时也有些焦虑起来。因为他知道安全理事会正在起草一份安全协议，内容主要是针对国家安全和军事安全问题，所以其中必不可少地就会提及他的盔甲技术和复仇者联盟的所带来“安全隐患”。在这个节骨眼上让他加入安全理事会，不就是逼他表明立场，逼他认同安全协议吗！

“我还有多少时间做决定？”Tony揉了揉太阳穴问，声音难免带上了一点疲惫。

“24小时。”T'Challa为难道，“我很抱歉Tony，但我必须为了我的国家着想。”

“我知道。”Tony道，“我理解，这不是你的问题。”

T'Challa有些担心地看着Tony，道：“我猜你或许想要和你的队友们讨论一下。”

“讨论？你觉得这事还有讨论的余地吗？”

“在瓦坎达，哪怕我是国王，我也必须和长老会一起讨论过后才能做出决策，尽管绝大多数时候根本就不存在任何讨论余地。”T'Challa耐心劝导道，“所以更别说你们只是一个团队，就算你是他们的领导人，你也不能替他们作出决定。”

“别让你自己成为一个独裁者，Tony。”

Tony垂下眼叹了口气，道：“那——好吧——我猜我们又得借用你的会议室了。”

T'Challa微微勾起了嘴角，将手里的箱子放在了桌面上，转了个话题，道：“我给你带了振金过来。”

说着T'Challa就把箱子打开了，露出了里面一个漂亮的玻璃管，管子里装着经过精炼的振金，在灯光下散发着古银色的光芒。

“我猜这些应该够你修复盾牌用了。”T'Challa微笑道。

Tony愣了一下，所有的注意力几乎在瞬间都被那大自然的美丽创造给吸引了过去。

“何止修复，都够做一面新的了。”Tony夸张道，忍不住伸手去抚摸精致的玻璃管壁，这是他第一次看到纯净的振金，它们真的太美了。他甚至都可以想象Howard当年得到它们的时候是一副何等兴奋的模样，而当他把那面原始的银色盾牌握在手里的时候又是一副何等得意自豪的心情。

我一定会修好它的。Tony暗自在心里保证道。这是他父亲最钟爱的创造之一，他绝不允许它身上出现任何的损坏。

“那我就不打扰了你，研究室你随便用。”T'Challa道。

“好，谢谢。”Tony目送T'Challa离开，然后把玻璃管拿到了另一张他常用的工作台上，将盾牌从箱子里拿了出来，同时把手表摘下来将Friday激活，调出了他这两天设计的修复方案步骤用全息投影展开在面前，然后调低了玻璃窗的透光率来模拟他工作室的光线条件，从而给自己营造一个最适宜的工作环境。

Tony摩擦了一下手掌，像是一个正在拆礼物的小孩子一样小心翼翼地打开玻璃管将里面的金属取了出来。

自动开始分析金属原子结构的Friday发现它和盾牌的金属原子结构出奇的一致，便忍不住问道：“Boss，这是振金吗？”

“是的。”Tony笑道，拿起工具就开始工作。

“它真美。”Friday赞赏道。在她的截至目前的阅历中，她见过的最美的金属源自Tony的反应堆。同时她还记得自己从Jarvis的数据库里看到的，Tony当年坐在金属原子结构的全息投影中开心地像在仰望繁星的模样，那是她最喜欢的Tony的一个样子，只可惜一直没有机会亲眼看到。

“她可是位相当了不起的宝贝。”Tony称赞道。

“你也一样。”Friday笑道。

Tony下意识地嗯哼了一声，过了一秒才发现哪里不对。

“你学坏了Friday，我明明记得你以前不是这样的。”Tony责备道，但语气里是再明显不过的宠溺。

“很荣幸得到你的赞赏。”Friday俏皮道。

Tony哼了一声，小心翼翼地把第一道裂痕给填上了，然后用锤子稍微压平了一下，再拿去锻造。理论上来说这种方法能消除内应力并让盾牌恢复到原来模样，但这毕竟是Tony第一次接触振金，他对这种金属的了解并不多。Friday还在那边扫描计算整理振金的各项性能，在结果出来之前，Tony只能用传统方法尝试一下。

正在忙碌的Tony并没有分出注意力给走廊上响起的脚步声，再加上Friday本身没有接收到Tony给他下达的任何类似“如果有人试图进入研究室就通知我一声”的命令，所以她并没有提前给Tony一个提醒。

因此当Steve的声音突然响起来的时候，Tony差点把手里的锤子砸在了自己的脚上。

“……我听T'Challa说你有话要跟……我们……说。”Steve的话在他的眼睛扫到自己的盾牌时变得断断续续的。

“是的，不过我现在在忙，午餐之后再说吧。”Tony淡淡道，夹起盾牌就扔回了专用炉子里加热。

“那是……”Steve忍不住问道。

“我的盾牌。”Tony打断道，把“我的”两个字咬得特别重。

Steve眼中的光顿时消失了，他低下了头，有些苦涩地眨了眨眼睛，道：“嗯，那，你先忙吧，我就不打扰你了。”说完就转身离开了研究室。

Tony盯着滑开又关上的玻璃门，莫名有些烦躁。他生气地啧了一声，却不知自己到底在气什么，显然这让他更加不爽了。

“下次如果有人要进来记得先通知我一声。”Tony吩咐道。

“Yes,boss.”

从研究室离开的Steve在下楼的时候看到了站在走廊窗边的Bucky，他连忙整理了一下自己的情绪，朝Bucky走过去，关心道：“在看什么？”

Bucky摇了摇头，转头看了一眼Steve，然后又回头去看窗外的大树。

“你知道如果有什么想说的话，你都可以跟我说对吧？”Steve道，他还是不太习惯Bucky这副沉默的样子，他不喜欢Bucky把事情憋在心里，他希望Bucky可以多跟自己说说话，可他不明白为什么Bucky从来不说。

“好吧，也许我是有些话想跟你说，只是不知道该怎么开口。”Bucky说着停顿了一下，像是在整理思绪，“有些事情已经改变了，Steve。”Bucky叹息道，“我已经不是以前的我了。尽管我现在能记起以前的一些事，但那种感觉就像是我在看一部我已经看过很多次的电影，我能身临其境，但还是会有一种陌生感……”

Bucky说着顿了顿，随后叹了一口气：“我已经回不去了。”

“我明白九头蛇对你做的那些事情对你影响很大。”Steve说着看了一眼Bucky的断臂，然后不由自主地皱了皱眉。

“不只是影响。”Bucky看着窗外的树抿了抿嘴唇，“冬日战士已经是另一个我了，不管他做了多少足以让我下地狱一百次的事情……你都必须承认他是我现在还活着的唯一理由。”

“我知道这对你来说很难理解，但……我还是希望你能明白，在某种程度上来说，冬兵救了我，他也一直保护着我。”

“对于现在的我来说，就好像同时有两个不同的人格存在在我的体内，Bucky让我感到熟悉和放松，但冬兵让我感到安全，他们就像两个分叉口横在我的面前，而我不知道自己该怎么选择，又该不该做出选择。”

Steve看着捂住眼睛艰难地呼吸的Bucky，皱着眉捏了捏他的肩膀，叹息道：“所以这才是你决定把自己冻起来的真正原因。”

Bucky点了点头，抹了把脸顺便把手放下，道：“事实上我最担心的是，在九头蛇留在我脑子里的东西被清干净之后，这个分岔口也没有消失。我不知道如果我必须做出选择，我到底应该选择谁。”

“别给自己太大压力。”Steve安抚道，“我们会帮你的，虽然我不是这方面的专家，但Tony一定有认识的这方面的专家，他会帮你的。”

Bucky不太确定地笑了笑，顺势把话题从自己身上带到Steve身上：“说起Stark，你和他怎么样了？”

“我们……的情况有点复杂，我跟他道过歉了，我觉得他也听进去了，不过……”

“你得给他一点时间，多跟他聊聊，多关心他。道歉不是万能的，有很多事情，根本就不是一句对不起就能解决的。”Bucky说着暗了暗眼眸，“你必须得身体力行地让他明白，你真的有在努力挽回这一切，而不只是耍耍嘴上功夫而已。”

Steve点了点头，像是突然想到什么一样看向了客厅。

“我们去一趟厨房吧。”

“Friday，检测一下盾牌的各项性能。”修复工作已经完成，毕竟伤得不是特别重，再加上瓦坎达出色的科技技术，Tony的工作效率几乎翻了一倍。

“测试运行中，倒计时1小时50分钟45秒，建议你可以到楼下去喝杯咖啡。”Friday贴心道。

Tony嗯了一声，然后开始动手收拾桌面。等Friday做完测试后，他还得模拟一下实战，不然没办法完全确定盾牌已经完全恢复到原来的性能。可是这就必须要让Steve来，因为只有他最了解盾牌。

“……”Tony无声地叹了口气，看着在运动的蓝光中旋转着的盾牌皱了皱眉，像是在自言自语道，“我该还给他吗？”

“那是一个问题吗？”Friday沉默了两秒才问。

Tony摇了摇头，但又像是有些好奇，忍不住问：“你觉得呢。”

“……你会给他的。”Friday轻声道，像是有些无奈甚至心疼的样子。

“为什么？”Tony问，但其实他自己多少知道答案。

“你会希望大家还能和以前一样并肩作战，所以你一定会把盾牌给他的。而且为了表明诚意或者你对他们的友好和信任，你在把他们接回纽约的时候，把盾牌给他的几率很高。”

Tony意义不明地哼笑了一声，没有对Friday的话作出任何评论，因为他知道她说的是对的。更何况这面盾牌的背面还用永久性马克笔写上了Steve Grant Rogers的名字，虽说在锻造的过程中字迹已经被弄掉了。

想着Tony的心里突然痒了一下，一个几乎称得上是幼稚且极具恶作剧兴致的念头在他的脑海里出现了，然而他却无法理解这是为何。

“Friday，在盾牌的背面写上……不，刻上我的名字，Anthony Edward Stark，工具你自己找一下，研究室里应该有的，不过注意别破坏了盾牌的动平衡。”

“乐意效劳。”Friday欣然道。


	12. Chapter 12

12

“说点什么，不然你会后悔的。”

母亲的话像一股暖流注入少年的心中，透明的冰块渐渐地开始融化。冬日有些微凉的阳光照射在滴水的冰上，一道化开的彩虹有些歪歪扭扭地躺在了冰面上，就像是小孩天真又随意的涂鸦。

少年抿着嘴唇不去看身后的父亲，像个没长大的孩子一样渴望着爱，却又像个成年人一般什么都不说。

其实从生理的角度来说，他早已经不是少年了，但从心理的角度来说，他一直觉得自己不曾真正长大过。

但这一次，他知道所有的一切都会在下一刻结束。他会在一夜之间成长起来，而这也就成了他最后一次当孩子的机会了。

少年垂下眼帘，终究还是回头看向了自己的父亲。老人花白的头发让他有了一瞬间的恍惚，他仿佛第一次意识到，他的父亲已经七十多岁了。

“我爱你，爸。”

少年有些拘谨道，小心翼翼又充满期待地，他多么希望自己的父亲真的听到了这句话，他多想知道父亲会对此作出什么回应。

但他知道这一切终究只是一个“不可能”。

少年无助地坐在沙发上捂住了自己的脸，他极度痛苦且悲伤，却哭不出来也叫不出来，他只是觉得有人掐住了他的喉咙，扼杀了他所有的呐喊，只留给他无用的呼吸。

“Boss……醒醒，boss？”

Tony吸了一口气猛地睁开眼睛，他有些恍惚地看着周围陌生的场景，片刻后才想起来自己在研究室里睡着了。但他原本只是想小憩一下，却没想真的睡死了过去，看来最近这段日子里，他白天嗜睡的症状越来越严重了。

“测试运行完了吗？”Tony清了清喉咙问道，下意识地伸手去拿杯子，却发现里面早已被清了空，无奈只好将它放下。

“还有大约20分钟。”Friday回道，“不过队长刚才上来让我转告你，午餐已经准备好了。”

“已经中午了吗？”因为一直没有看时间，Tony并不清楚现在到底是什么时候。又加上他喝了一肚子咖啡，感觉不到明显的饥饿，所以完全没有意识到此时已经过了正午了。

“现在是下午一点二十五分，是午餐时间。”

Tony嗯了一声，正要起来的时候突然觉得心里一阵发凉。他下意识地用手捂住胸口揉了揉，莫名地又想起来在梦中看到的画面。

事实上那个记忆修复的项目进展还算是可观的，如果可以他希望自己能够一直跟进下去。只可惜如今他又多了不少要紧事缠身，已经没有时间去追踪进度了。

而且那个项目对于如今的他来说也没什么意义了。

想着Tony苦笑了一下，然后起身离开了研究室。

“你的厨艺比我想象中还要好一点嘛。”Tony一边说一边把一小堆菠菜叶送进自己嘴里。

“感谢夸奖，可你吃的那个不是我做的。”Scott翻了个白眼道。

Tony的动作一愣，随即感觉到一股特别的，熟悉的，但他完全叫不上名字来的香料味在口中漫开。他低头看着自己碟子里的料理，然后又抬头对上Steve的眼睛。逐渐意识到什么的其他人都不由自主地放轻了自己用餐的声音，并暗自打量着两人。

“吃过饭后所有人到会议室里集中一下，我有事要和你们说。”然而Tony终究没有对这道菜，或者对Steve（是的他已经知道那道菜是Steve做的了）发表任何评价，“是关于Barnes，政府，还有协议的。”

众人对这个突如其来的正经话题愣了一下，接着不约而同地正色了起来，但Tony并没有继续透露更多消息，他们只好暂时按下好奇心，耐心地吃完这顿午饭。

而Steve全程一句话都没有说，他只是在小心地观察着Tony脸上各种表情的变化，一直到Tony把他做的菠菜焗鸡蛋都吃完之后，才收回视线。

午餐在安静中结束，Tony一如既往地是第一个离开餐桌的人，他从客厅直接来到会议室，背对着宽大的合金桌，看着窗外难得开阔的景象沉默着。

“我们没有时间——不，我们没有更多时间选择——我们没有选——该死的。”

Tony皱着眉啧了一声，强迫自己冷静下来，然后再开口：

“联合国那边已经做出了决定，想要取消Barnes的通缉令只有一个方法，那就是你们跟我回纽约，以被监视者的身份留在复仇者基地，而我将会加入安全理事会。”

“我很希望我是在跟你们商量这件事，但很遗憾，这已成定局。联合国只给了我二十四个小时做决定，如果我不同意，包括瓦坎达在内的117个国家都会永久性剥夺Barnes进出他们国境的权利，这也意味着你们不能继续留在这里。”

“如果把这件事当做解决国际纠纷来处理会让你们容易接受一点的话，我不介意你们这么想，但不管怎么样，我希望你们明白，这件事已经没有商量的余地。地下罪犯，和软禁英雄，你们只能选一个。”

“还有，为了解除Barnes的威胁，我想你可能在很长一段时间都得失去你的左手了。”

“至于协议，等我们回纽约以后，我会想办法再和国务卿商量一下的。”

“不过在那之前我们必须谈谈，队长。我指的是真正意义上的，抛开私人感情，单纯就这份协议的去向的，谈话。”

“对了，过一段时间以后Bruce也会回来——他不代表任何一方——他只是一个关心我的朋友——不，不能这么说——”

Tony苦恼地揉了揉眉心，该死的，他该怎么办，他要怎么才能妥善处理好这些事。他只是尝试着做正确的事，可为什么最后他做什么都像是错的？他不是在说Steve……该死的Steve，老天我恨他，我真嫉妒他，为什么他就能……停下Stark，拿出你的专业态度，别表现得像个该死的怨妇。

Tony深呼吸了一次，双手不自觉地把开始发冷的身体抱起来。他盯着一望无际的草原，直到地平线和天际线相接，过于开阔的场景让他感到迷茫，但至少界限分明的色块让他拥有终点的错觉，不像在西伯利亚，看什么都像是没有尽头的。

Tony闭上眼睛，干涩酸胀的感觉不是很好受，微痒的刺激让他忍不住眨了一下眼皮。这时一阵莫名的晕眩感让他有些站不住，他往后踉跄了小半步，伸出的手抓住了身边的椅子，却感觉像是被什么东西猛地拽了一下。他皱着眉一屁股坐在椅子上，睁开眼时却差点被面前的人吓了一跳。

“抱歉，Tony，我们，不想打扰你。”坐在Tony对面的Steve对他道。

Tony咬咬牙，镇定下来扫了一圈会议室。

“……所以，你们都听到了？”

Steve点了点头，这就足够了，Tony没有再去看其他人，只要Steve听到了那就足够了。

“所以你们的答案是什么？”Tony看着Steve问，眼神中不由自主地透出了一丝期待。

“我们跟你回去。”Steve道，“然后我们好好谈谈协议的事，两份都是。”

Tony一愣，但随即就明白了。T'Challa怕是已经跟他讲过了，他什么都知道，包括理事会和安全协议的事。

“那我们过两天就走。”


	13. Chapter 13

13

回国的那一天，政府摆出的阵仗说实话比Tony之前预料的还要过分：几乎停了一机场的昆式战机，大概有一个连队那么多的重型武装特种兵，还有那些该死的大箱子，别以为他不知道里面摆的是那些能导电的颈圈和手铐脚铐。

“不，把那些东西收起来。”Tony皱着眉挡在那几个拎着箱子靠近的特种兵面前。

“Stark，这是为了安全起见。”Ross从一边悠闲地走了过来，傲慢地扫了一圈Tony身后表情严肃的众人，然后轻蔑地冷笑了一声。

“你也看到之前他们搞出多大的破坏来了，不提前做一点安全保护，我不放心让他们上我的飞机。”

“他们本来就不上你的飞机。”Tony反驳道，“理事会已经同意让我亲自带他们回国，这事国会也是知道的。”

“我只是担心你的飞机塞不下这么多人。”Ross眯起眼睛道。

“感谢你的担心，不过你也太小看我了。”Tony哼笑了一声，然后转身示意其他人跟他走，“把那个该死的箱子收起来Ross，他们已经不是你的罪犯了。”

Ross冷着脸盯着Tony的背，似乎巴不得在上面盯出两个洞来。他低声骂了一句“该死的自大的混蛋”，然后示意手下们带着东西回到自己的飞机上。

“长官，你不跟我们……”

Ross举起手打断了手下的话。

“我得亲自去盯着他们，免得他们又要玩什么花样。”说着Ross朝Tony的飞机走了过去，第一个发现他进来的人是Clint。

“哎哟，你不是嫌弃我们这里小吗？”Clint怪腔怪调地冷笑道。一旁的Natasha皱着眉踢了他一脚，Clint没看她，只是冷下来脸来盯着Ross。

Ross看都没看他一眼，只是径直朝Tony走了过去，一旁的Steve立刻警备地坐直了身子，Ross下意识地看了他一眼，然后不可避免地看到了他身边断了一根胳膊的Bucky。他像是有些好奇地挑了挑眉，然后难掩得意地勾了勾嘴角。

“你想跟我们一起走？”Tony转过身来皱着眉看着Ross。

“我必须得看着点，毕竟这年头除了自己谁也信不过不是吗？”

Tony被Ross那意有所指的语气弄得全身不舒服，他有些烦躁地指了指一旁的位置示意他坐下，确认所有人都已经绑好安全带之后，才转回去准备启动飞机。

这时，又有好几声奇怪的落锁声响了起来，Ross皱着眉，疑惑地拽了拽身上的安全带，却发现根本解不开锁。

“你做了什么，Stark？”Ross瞪着眼睛质问道。

“安全措施，Ross，你不是担心他们会突然暴动吗，这个安全带也许制不住Hulk但要制住他们还是可以的。”Tony漫不经心地回答道，他把指示灯全部打开，然后发动引擎准备起飞。

“噢对了，你最好别太用力扯它，不然它会认为你想要挣扎逃跑而给你电击。”

Ross闻言立刻松手，然后一脸羞恼地瞪了一眼对面像在看笑话的Sam和Clint。

“你们知道吗，这一次你们能得到特赦简直就是天大的运气。”Ross冷哼着道，“但我还是认为你们这些不守规矩的家伙应该被关起来。”

“你们知道你们都做了些什么吗？就抛开以前的那些破坏不谈，光说这一次的。你们公然和世界各国作对，拒绝签订协议，匿藏逃犯，甚至劫狱？队长，我就问你你做这些对得起你美国队长的名号吗？”

“我不为政府工作。”Steve盯着Ross咬牙道，“我为美国人民服务。”

“政府代表的就是人民！”

“不，政府只代表着你们这些官员，政府只在乎你们的自由和利益！”

“你是在暗示我们贪污腐败不顾百姓死活吗？”Ross瞪着眼睛道

“我只是说你们并没有你们自以为的那么伟大和无私。”Steve轻蔑地抬了抬下巴道。

“噢，所以你就有吗！？你做这一切就是为了美国人民？那请问你私藏一个九头蛇杀人犯能为美国人民做出什么贡献吗！”

“我为自由和民主而战！”Steve瞪着眼睛道，“不管一个人犯了多大的错，都不应该先杀后审！”

Ross冷笑一声，反问道：“我还以为你在战争时期已经习惯了这种模式了？”

“但现在不是战争时期。”Steve压低了声音道，“而且就算是在战争时期，我也不赞成这种方式，因为我们当时也因此犯下了很多错误。”

“如果错杀一个人能够保证一百个人的安全，那这点牺牲就是值得的。时代已经变了，队长，现在的我们要学会规避可怕的未来。”

Steve冷笑一声，微抬起头蔑视着Ross。

“你们不是在规避可怕的未来，你们是在创造可怕的未来。”

“你怎么敢！到底是谁在创造可怕的未来！一直以来到底是谁在全世界各地搞破坏却又把烂摊子丢给我们政府去管的！？你们这些穿着紧身衣的小丑就知道扮英雄，在媒体面前大肆宣扬你们的光荣事迹，但你们提过那些被你们毁掉的人的家吗！？”

“我们拯救了世界！在外星人入侵的时候你们政府的军队在哪里？在华盛顿是谁把航母开上天的？在索克维亚你们又有帮上什么忙吗！？”

“所以拯救世界就可以成为你们罔顾后果随意开火交战的借口了！你们知道纽约重建花了多少钱吗！华盛顿那件事的平息又废了多少人力物力！还有索克维亚的重建……”

“看在老天的份上！”被两人吵得头昏脑胀的Tony忍不住大叫道，“你们能不能安分一点！我可不想把飞机开进太平洋里而我猜你们也不想吧！这里可没有该死的冰块给你们做冰鲜！还有Ross，别试图质问我们知不知道战后修复花了多少钱和人力物力，SI和神盾承担了八成以上的修复工作和资源配给！所以现在所有人都给我他妈的闭嘴！谁再多说一句话我就把谁扔下飞机！我说到说到！”

Tony说着疲累地揉了揉眉心，而其他人也都听话地安静了下来。Steve盯着Ross看了一阵子，然后闭上眼用鼻子用力地吸了一口气平复自己疯狂跳动的心，他不是一个容易情绪激动的人，但Ross那高高在上冷嘲热讽的语气实在叫他忍无可忍，他向来就不喜欢这些政府官员对他指手画脚，这群有着光鲜亮丽的外表的小丑们根本不懂什么叫战争，什么叫和平，什么叫自由，他们根本就不知道他们拥有的一切都是建立在别人的牺牲之上的，而他们不仅不懂得感恩，还只会一味地剥夺和责备。

越想心里越不是滋味的Steve咬着牙握紧了拳头，但最后他只是叹了一口气，转过头去看着Tony。在他这个角度正好能看到Tony的小半个身子歪了过来靠在椅背上，他紧皱的眉头和发青的眼圈使他看起来像老了十岁。还未愈合的伤口结成了一道道黑红色的痂，狰狞地刻在他的皮肤上，显得他的脸有一种不健康的苍白。

Steve有些担心又有些心疼地皱了皱眉，他真的很想要问问Tony他还好吗，但其实答案早已了然于心。在经历了所有的这一切（他指的并不只是协议和分裂），他们每个人都早已千疮百孔，还何来“没事”“很好”一说，所有的这些说辞都不过是自欺欺人罢了。

之后的行程，飞机里再没有人说话，一直到他们终于到达了复仇者基地。Ross第一个挣脱安全带走了出去，其他人紧跟在后，Steve则在Tony起身的时候稳住了他有些踉跄的步子。

“你还好吗？”可Steve终究还是没忍住。

“没事。”Tony拨掉Steve的手朝机舱外走去，但显然这位以毅力著称的超级士兵没这么容易甩掉。

“你最近总是这样，脸色也不好……你，你有看医生吃药吗？”Steve担心道，他对心脏病了解不多，他不知道Tony这些表现是不是临床症状之一。

“我没事，只是最近血压有点低。”Tony轻描淡写道。

“那你看医生了吗？”

“不，最近没时间。”

“Tony……”

“等过了这阵子再说好吗？”Tony突然觉得自己有些喘不上气，为什么Steve总是要对他步步紧逼，他就真的这么想看到他崩……打住Stark！天杀的你在想什么，那可是Steve•他妈的美国队长•即使在发生这么多事之后大概依然是你唯一能托付的人•Rogers！

Tony艰难地深呼吸一口气，当他意识到Steve又要开始说话时连忙打断道：“过几天Bruce就会回来，有他看着我没那么快死。”

Steve被Tony最后一句话刺痛了一下，他皱着眉头似乎还是想说些什么，但终究还是把话吞了下去。

“你还好吗？”看到Steve愁眉苦脸的Bucky关心道。

“嗯。”Steve点了点头，看到Tony和Ross为了特种兵应该驻扎在哪里又吵了起来时忍不住皱了皱眉，不过好在最后两人各让一步做出了妥协，Ross同意让士兵们扎营在树林里，不影响他们的日常生活。

“伙计们，跟我进来吧。”Tony朝众人招了招手，然后把他们领进了基地里。

其实他们离开了也没有多久的时间，但进屋的那一瞬间，熟悉的感觉还是让他们感到了无比的怀念。就好像你曾经以为自己是个不恋家的人，到哪儿住都一样，但其实只要等到你再次踏入家门，你就会发现这一切都不过是自己的自以为是和自欺欺人罢了。

Ross最后又叮嘱了两句强调了各种他们应该遵守的规矩之后才离开，Tony送他出去然后冷漠地站在门口看着那些飞机离开，紧接着又看向了面前的树林，突然觉得一阵毛骨悚然，因为他知道，即使他现在看不到，那里也有几百双眼睛在盯着他看。

Tony厌恶地皱起眉头，转身关门回到基地里。他把那个他带去瓦坎达的箱子拿进了会议室，然后在众人好奇的目光里把它打了开来。

“这是……你的盾牌。”Tony有些不是很自在地把盾牌递给Steve。

Steve惊讶地看着Tony，一时不知道该怎么反应，若不是Bucky在旁边用力地撞了他一下，他估计能一直呆坐在那里。

“谢……谢谢，这……”Steve连忙起身双手接过，然后在摸到背面一串凹凸不平的花纹时忍不住愣了一下，紧接着他本能地好奇地将盾牌翻了过去。

“呃，那是……”Tony下意识地想要解释，“这是SI的资产，所以也算是我的财产……”

Steve看着那一串漂亮的花体字愣了愣神，一种难以言喻的情感在他的胸口堆积膨胀起来。

“没事的Tony。”Steve轻笑着安抚道，手指无意识地抚摸着一串对他来说意义非凡的字母，“我觉得这样挺好的。”

Tony一愣，总觉得Steve的话像是意有所指。他有些不自在地扯了扯嘴角，像是在逃避什么一样移开了视线，然后把箱子合上翻过来，再打开，拿出了另一样东西。

“这个……”Tony咬着牙把金属臂拿了出来，“它呃，我会给你做一个新的，这个技术太落后了，又笨又沉，而且保养得不好，基本上可以报废了。”

“但，这事得等到协议的事解决之后。而且在我确认你不会再受别人控制之前，我只会给你做个塑料的。”

“谢谢。”Bucky用力地点了点头道。

“那就先这样吧。”Tony快速地把金属臂收进盒子把箱子重新封上，“你们的房间还是原来的地方，Barnes你的在Steve的隔壁，Lang你的在Clint的隔壁。基地里的任何地方你们都可以去，但不能离开这里，也不能和外界通信，所以我中断了这里所有的互联网上传信号。不过Vision，我屏蔽不了你的能力所以拜托了，别帮他们作弊。”

“我明白。”Vision点头道。

“很好，那就这样吧，你们可以去休……”

“嘿，我就说我听到了什么声音，你们回来了为什么不告诉我一声？”突然出现的Rohedy打断了Tony的话，众人的目光也都瞬间被他吸引了过去。

“你能……走了？”离他最近的Sam第一个站起来给他开门。

“还在适应期，不过，是的，我想再过一段时间我大概能跑了。”Rohedy笑道，但从他身上的汗大家就能看出来这事肯定没有他说的那么简单。

“所以，这是问题解决了的意思吗？”Rohedy看了一眼众人道，“我们又是一队的了？”

“并……不完全是。”Tony犹豫着道，“我们正要开始解决问题。不过今天就先到这里吧，你们都去休息吧。Steve，我有话想跟你说。”

Steve点了点头，跟着Tony走出了会议室。

“你们觉得他们能谈妥吗？”Sam看着两人的背影道。

“很难说。”Rohedy在一旁道，“但我相信他们能找到解决办法的。”


	14. Chapter 14

14

“好了，这一次你先开始吧。”Tony带着Steve来到一个没人的小房间，等他进来后就去把门关上，“鉴于我现在实在是……我想听听你的想法。”

“从索科维亚协议开始？”Steve问。

Tony点了点头。

“好的。”Steve清了清喉咙，拿出了他平时开作战会议时那副严肃认真的表情来，对面的Tony看他这样也下意识地跟着绷紧了下巴。

“我之前说过。”Steve直视着Tony的双眼道，“我认同你认为我们需要接受监管的观点，但我不认为政府能够胜任这项工作。我不信任他们，我相信你也不。而且我想知道，你对于这份协议的真正看法是什么，你看上去是站在政府这边，但我知道你不是。”

似乎早就料到话题会回到自己身上的Tony几乎没有半点停顿就接道：“人们不信任我们，越来越多的人把我们当做威胁，我们必须做点什么来改变现状。我的确不信任政府，我一个人都比他们一屋子人的效率高，但这又能怎么样，我什么都做不了，我不能明目张胆地和他们作对。而这不仅仅是因为我觉得协议里有可取的地方，更多是因为我要背负的责任。我不能成为一个罪犯，那会毁了SI，毁了很多人。”

“关于协议，我明白你们不接受它的的地方。就拿你来说，你信仰自由，你认为这份协议会束缚你的选择权，会把你变成政府的棋子，我理解。而Wanda，她无牵无挂，她只是本能地对任何可能控制她的东西感到害怕和抗拒，她只是个孩子，没长大的孩子。至于Sam，我没有别的意思但我觉得他大概就是习惯性地跟你的脚步走，他大概都没有真正考虑过这份协议代表着什么。Clint，他可能担心自己的家人会受到威胁。Scott，我不太确认他到底知不知道协议的事，如果他知道，我猜测他的担忧和Clint是一样的。所以你看，我知道的，而你刚才一直没有反驳我就说明你的看法和我一致。”

“至于我，我其实也有考虑过这些问题，你们可能觉得我是个全世界都认识的人，我根本就不会担心自己的身份或者资料被泄露的问题。但事实是，我也有我在乎的人，我也知道那种差一点失去挚爱的滋味，我知道那种恐惧，我知道的。”

“但你仍然坚持我们应该把一切告诉政府，听从他们的指挥。”Steve插嘴道。

“为什么我们不能从好的方面去想呢？政府知道我们的身份，他们可以派人保护我们在意的人。而且他们拥有比我们更多的资源和人手，他们知道每一个威胁出现的地点和危险程度，他们可以帮我们更加合理地调配队伍资源。”

“或者九头蛇特工可能会从中作祟，利用这些资料来伤害我们的在意的人，甚至提供错误的情报把我们引入陷阱里。”Steve反驳道，“我不是在危言耸听，你知道我在华盛顿经历了什么，这是我们冒不起的风险。”

“如果我们真的要找一个人或者一个机构来监控我们，我们必须信任他们，他们也要有足够的能力替我们保守秘密，保证资料的安全性，情报的准确性，但Tony，这样的人真的存在吗？”

“你不能把一切都想得这么完美，这个世界上没有绝对的安全和秘密，万一那个人被抓了去洗脑套话呢？什么坏事情都可能发生，但我们不能因为这样就否定一切。”

“我明白，Tony，我明白。但我们不能不考虑这个不是吗？顾此失彼不是我的作风。协议可以稳定民心，我知道。但这不能以我们的安危为代价。如果哪一天那些坏事情真的发生了怎么办，我们能有应对的办法吗？”

“我可以亲自建立一个资料库，使用我的个人卫星和独立加密网络，把它和外界完全隔离开来。自毁程序可以保证一旦用户密码输入错误或者遭到入侵立刻销毁所有数据和主程序。就算它失效了，我也能及时切断网络阻碍数据流通，同时能给我争取一点时间来重新激活自毁程序。虽然不能保证所有资料都能安全，但至少，不会泄露太多。”

“你打算自己来管理这个资料库吗？”

“不，绝对不能。”Tony立刻道，“我做不到。必须要另外找一个人来管理它，而且也只能有一个人。所有的资料只有他一人有权阅览，只经他一人的手。这个人必须要有至高的道德标准，没有过目不忘的本领，而且他最好是复仇者的一员。”

“你的意思是我们是实行自我管理。”Steve挑眉道。

“是的，自我管理。”Tony像是想通了什么一样，“我们不相信政府，但我们相信彼此，我们……”

Tony突然没了声。

“我们？”Steve有些疑惑地看着他。

“他们相信你。”Tony突然道。

Steve收起了疑惑的表情，有些震惊地看着Tony。

“不，我不能……”

“你是唯一一个能做到这个的人！”Tony打断道，“你道德高尚，对高科技不怎么拿手，也没有过目不忘的本领，重点是你关心任何一个人，不管怎么样你都绝不会牺牲他们来保全自己。还有谁能比你更适合？”

“可万一我被抓去洗脑套话了呢！”

“那就是我的自毁程序发挥作用的时候了。”

“可是……”

“不，Steve，没有可是，你是唯一能做到这个的人。”

“可是他们不会同意的。”Steve坚持把话说完，“政府，也许甚至民众。”

“不不不，他们会同意的，在美国对你反对的呼声不是很好，而且你可是美国队长，没有你说服不了的人。”

Steve吸了一口气，看着Tony不知道该怎么回答。

“但是……”

“别‘但是’了，这是唯一的解决方法。我们实行自我管理，英雄的身份资料全权交给你处理，任务信息会在我们每次出动之前自动提交政府审核，但遇到紧急情况我们可以不等命令直接行动，回来之后再承担军事责任，有关战后修复的工作则由SI和神盾全权负责，我会以复仇者的名义再建立一个基金会，专门用于给战后损伤家庭给予各种补助。”

Tony说着热切地看着Steve，希望能从他嘴里得到肯定的认同。

“拜托了……”Tony直视着Steve还有些犹豫的眼睛道，“拜托了，就只是说好。”

“你……真的相信我能做到这个？”Steve问道。

“如果我说是你就会答应吗？”

“Tony.”Steve皱着眉道。

“你能做到的。”Tony果断道，可紧接着又犹豫了起来。但最终他还是继续说道：

“我相信你可以。”


	15. Chapter 15

15

在和政府协商之前，Tony选择了直接举办记者会。但说实话这一步走得很艰难，地址三番五次更改，就连最后的全球直播都被掐断了四五次。但这丝毫阻止不了他和Steve对全球宣布复仇者对协议做出的最终决定，哪怕是在结束前一分钟突然闯进来强行打断会议的组装特种兵。

“你他妈到底以为自己在做什么！”议员们狰狞地朝着Tony怒吼道，“你违反了我们的约定！你不能就这么擅自决定协议的去向！”

“这是解决事情的最好办法也是唯一办法，看看网上的支持率，已经远远高于把他们关在监狱里一辈子的选项了。”Tony平淡地回道。

“你是在利用民众的力量逼迫政府就范吗？”议员咬牙道。

“我们已经同意签订协议了，所有的事情都如你们所愿，你们还有什么不满意的？”

“我们不能把这些宝贵的资料交给一个叛徒。”

“你说什么？”Tony瞬间冷下脸道。

“美国队长，他背叛了政府，他窝藏逃犯甚至劫狱！我们怎么能把这么重要的资料交给他一个人管理！”

“他不是叛徒！他只是想要救他的朋友们！”

“他在帮助一个超级杀手，一个刺杀了多国政府官员包括你父母在内的杀手！你是疯了吗Stark！”

议员的话让Tony感觉像是有一把刀直接插进了他的胸口，疼痛几乎让他失声但他明白此时此刻他不能示弱，他只能强忍下声音里的颤抖，咬牙道：“Barnes是被洗脑的，是被控制的，他是受害者。”

“这不代表他是无罪的。”

“你不能因为一把刀杀了人而责怪那把刀！你只能处罚那个用刀的人！”Tony咬牙道。

“那你告诉我们那个人是谁。”

“九头蛇，我们必须赶在它把我们彻底撕成碎片之前干掉九头蛇。看看它对我们都做了些什么，你们不相信我们，我们也不相信你们，甚至你们彼此之间都存在着信任危机。每一个组织每一个国家都被九头蛇搞得分崩离析，为了寻求所谓的安全你们被迫按照他们的意愿搞出什么索科维亚协议什么国家安全协议，到头来只是把你们的武器全部拱手送人，束手就擒。我真的不明白华盛顿的事为什么没给你们警醒的作用，你们难道还没意识到一旦被九头蛇掌控了复仇者联盟，我们的下场包括你们的下场会有多凄惨吗？”

“你是在暗示我们这里有内奸吗？”

“噢拜托，现实一点吧议员先生，九头蛇无处不在，我甚至无比肯定这屋里就有他们的特工，我只是不知道是谁罢了。”Tony冷笑道。

议员抿着嘴唇愠怒地看着Tony，但终究是没有反驳。

“索科维亚协议的事不是我们一个国家就能说了算的，联合国会重新讨论协议的细则，我们希望这一次你们能全员出席。另外，你必须加入安全理事会，支持并且配合我们实行新的安全协议，关于这一点，我相信你没有异议吧？”

Tony咬了咬牙，一脸不乐意地看着议员，但还是点了点头。

“我们希望听到你亲口回答，Stark先生。”

Tony等着对面的人，磨着牙半天才道：“没有异议。”

结束会议回到基地的时候Tony有一种虚脱的感觉，他甚至无法控制自己重重地跌坐在沙发上深陷进柔软的皮垫里。他好累，看在上帝的份上，他真的好累。他不知道协议的事算不算解决了，他也不确定最后联合国会不会同意他的提议。安全协议那边他已经看过了草案，里面关于军用国防钢铁军团的开发和制造刺痛了他的眼睛，他一直积极避免的事情终究还是逃不过去，然而他除了点头答应还有别的选择吗？他只能尽可能争取让这支部队的指挥权落到Rhodey手上，可是，天啊，Rhodey还能再次回到战场上吗？如果他不能，那他要把这支军队的控制权交给谁？倒不是说他不会给自己留一个后门，可不怕一万就怕万一……

Tony从来不觉得自己是一个脆弱的人，可如今，他真的只想找个地方躲起来，他真的受够了这一切，到底还有没有人记得他其实已经死了！

这个突然出现的念头让Tony猛地惊了一下，那感觉就像是全身的血液都停止了流动，寒意从心脏一路蔓延至全身，让他的大脑彻底停止了运转。

“Tony！你在做什么！”突然出现的声音让Tony吓了一跳，他的瞳孔瞬间缩小紧接着大量的血液冲上他的大脑让他眼前一晃。

我在做什么？Tony下意识地低下头，然后被眼前的景象吓了一跳。

“天啊，你别动！”Steve着急地冲过来夺走Tony手中的刀放在桌子上，然后拿起一旁的毛巾用力地绑紧了Tony的手腕。

“你抓着毛巾，千万别松手，我去拿药箱！”Steve说着连忙跑到一旁从柜子里拿出药箱再跑回来。期间Tony依然一脸震惊地看着自己的手腕。

我的天，我做了什么？这些伤口，这些血，我刚刚是自残了吗，还是说我在试图自杀？我他妈的到底做了什么！？

Steve熟练地给Tony包扎着伤口，他虽然没有专门学过这个，但以前在军队里军医总是不够用，他们当兵的多少都得掌握一点自救的本领。

看着血红的伤口被彻底用纯白的纱布绷带包裹起来之后Steve才敢松一口气，他心有余悸地摸了摸Tony的手腕，然后抬头看向那个一脸不可置信的Tony，担心道：“你真的没事吗？”

Tony回过神来喘了一口气，摇着头收回了手，断续道：“我不……知道……我不知道这是怎么回事……我不是……我没有……噢上帝……”

Tony呼吸困难地弯下腰捂住自己的脸，他讨厌自己这样不清醒，语无伦次，脆弱又混乱的样子，他尤其讨厌当自己这样时Steve还在他的身边，他恨透了自己所有不堪的一面暴露在Steve眼前的时刻。

“没事了……没事了……”Steve心疼地皱起了眉，小心翼翼地扶着Tony的肩膀轻轻抱了抱他。

Tony强忍下回抱Steve的冲动，捂着额头轻轻推开了他，别过脸去小声说了句谢谢便起身离开了客厅。

“Tony.”Steve忍不住站起来叫住Tony，“如果有什么事，别憋在心里，你可以跟我们说的……我们是朋友。”

Tony心里抽了一下，他有些难受地咬了咬牙，但还是忍下了转身的欲望。

“谢谢，但我没事，只是有点累，我先去睡一会。”

Steve张了张嘴似乎想再次叫住Tony，但终究还是没有出声，因为他真的不知道自己还能说些什么。但Steve不能接受自己就这么看着Tony日益憔悴而无动于衷，他可以肯定Tony现在很不好，而且一天比一天不好，但他不知道为什么，他也不知道自己该怎么帮助他。但至少，他想他大概还是知道该怎么让Tony感受到自己的友好。Bucky是对的，很多事情光靠嘴巴说是没用的，他必须得做点什么。

“Friday，你能给我整理一份适合Tony现在身体状况的膳食编排吗？”

“好的队长，表格已经发到了你的移动设备上。”

“谢谢Friday。”Steve笑了笑，拿出自己的手机走向了厨房。


	16. Chapter 16

16

Try to remember the kind of September  
When life was slow  
And oh so mellow

在Tony的记忆中，母亲的歌声总是带着一阵淡淡的忧伤。她其实不常唱歌，也很少会为了谁演奏，但每一次只要她在唱歌时看到他，她就会对她微笑，示意他坐到自己身边来。

但Tony知道，母亲的微笑并不是因为喜爱，而是因为愧疚。她让他坐到自己身边也不是因为宠爱，而是因为想要补偿。母亲从来没能完整地唱完一首歌，要不是父亲走进来打断他们，要不就是有电话。Tony总是试图用眼神恳求自己母亲留下，他知道母亲总是比父亲容易心软，但每一次母亲只是选择背过身去不看他。到了后来，她几乎和父亲一样不和他有过多的眼神接触。

事到如今，Tony仍然不知道那天母亲唱的歌后面的歌词是什么，他有时候总是会忍不住想如果他知道了，这一切是不是就会不一样了。

突然响起的电话铃声让Tony从浅眠中惊醒，他拿起一旁的手机按下了接听键。

“你好？”

“是我，Tony。”Bruce的声音在电话那头响起，“我想你可能要来机场接一下我。”

Tony一愣，然后猛地瞪大了眼睛惊喜道：“你回来了！？”

“是的，但我猜我不能就这么到基地里去吧，我刚刚看了新闻，你们似乎被软禁起来了？”Bruce轻笑道，但语气里尽是担心。

“是的……我去接你吧。”Tony说着捏了捏眉心从沙发上起来，他一边说着电话一边大步走出房间，在经过客厅时被厨房那边突然响起的骚动给分散了一下注意力。

他看着一脸面粉的肥啾有些意外地瞪了瞪眼睛，忍不住问：“你怎么回事？”

“我就是，打了个喷嚏……”Clint有点不好意思道，“你要出去吗？”

“嗯，Bruce回来了……我去接他。”Tony说完客厅里所有的人都看向了他，让他一时之间觉得有点不自在，“呃，我先走了。”

众人目送Tony离开基地后都不约而同地看向了一旁的Natasha，Clint用毛巾擦干净脸后便扔下一片狼藉走到沙发上坐下，一脸八卦道：

“我以为你和大块头才是一对？”

“说什么呢。”Natasha皱了皱眉道。

Clint无所谓地耸了耸肩，又道：“不过说真的，Bruce突然回来，政府那边不会有什么举动吗。”

“Tony会搞定的。”Natasha虽是这么说，但似乎也是有点担心。

不过Bruce到底还是顺利回到了基地里，这是他第一次踏入这个地方，尽管Tony曾经把图纸给他看过，但实物和效果图毕竟还是有区别。再加上这里的人大多也不是他曾经熟悉的伙伴。

Wanda有些紧张地朝Bruce点了点头，一旁的Vision则是平静地看着Bruce，Sam和他打了个招呼，Rhodey朝他挥了挥手，至于其他他熟悉的人都只是对他微微一笑，但让他有些意外的是，Steve以及Bucky并不在这里。

“队长去帮Bucky做复健了。”Clint道。

“复健？”Bruce有些好奇道。

“呃，其实也不算，就是训练一下平衡感之类的。”Clint解释道。

“你今晚会看到他们的。”Tony回道，“我带你去房间吧。”两人说着离开了客厅，在Bruce把行李安置好之后两人又到了给Bruce准备的研究室里，和大厦那个类似的开阔敞亮的房间让Bruce满意地勾了勾嘴角。

但现在Bruce更关心的是Tony的身体，他注意到他的脸色憔悴了很多，而且有一些不自然的苍白，让Bruce更担心的是Tony的眼睛看起来没有以前有神了，感觉像是蒙了一层灰霾。

“Natasha跟我说你有心脏病，情况有多糟糕？你从来没跟我说过这个。”

“我有吃药。”Tony道，“没有你们想象的那么糟糕，我还能活一段时间。”

“一段时间？”Bruce皱着眉头道，“具体是多久？”

Tony有些为难地移开了视线，他坐在椅子上不自在地把双腿交叠起来，道：“我不知道。”

“天啊Tony，你到底……你还有什么瞒着我没说的，别试图反驳我，我能知道你什么时候在说谎。”Bruce皱着眉一脸担心地看着Tony。

“我没……”

“Tony，拜托了，你让我回来不就是因为你相信我吗？你必须把真相告诉我我才能帮你。”

Tony纠结着手指犹豫道，事实上他的确有好几次试图把自己的死告诉Bruce，但现在，眼看所有事情就快要解决了，他不想在这个最后关头再添麻烦，他这辈子添的麻烦已经够多了。

想着Tony握了握拳，还是道：“我没事，就是有点累。”

Bruce有些不解地吸了一口气，但终究还是没有追问。

“我想给你的大脑做个扫描。”

“什么？”Tony有些意外道。

“你病了Tony，但你什么都不跟我说，所以我不能确定，我必须要看看你的大脑扫描图。”

“Bruce我……”

“不许反驳我。”Bruce打断道，“从今天开始我就是你的医生，你不许反驳我！”

一股暖流猛地注入了Tony的心里，带着些许被烫伤的疼，让他的喉咙猛地缩了一下无法说话。

最后结果出来的时候Bruce发现情况比他想象的还要严重，Tony的大脑皮层前额叶和部分顶叶的活性区域和普通人相比的有很大区别，这很可能意味着他的大脑皮层已经出现病变了。

“Natasha说你前一段时间很常发呆，你老实告诉我你有没有出现过幻觉，你看到了什么。”

Tony盯着Bruce身后的两块屏幕上的图片皱了皱眉，他不太确定哪一张是他的大脑，毕竟生物方面的领域不是他擅长的地方，但这不代表他不能从Bruce的表情上看出事情的严重性。

“把实话告诉我Tony，不然我对上帝发誓我现在就走。”

“你走不了，政府不会放你离开的。”Tony下意识嘟囔道。

“Tony！”

“好好好好，我告诉你，你别激动！”Tony连忙安抚道。

“我看到了墓地，我父母的墓地，我年轻的时候经常会去那里，这只是一些回忆的片段，没什么的。”

“还有吗？你有没有什么奇怪的感觉？关于你自己的，关于我们的，关于这个世界的？”

Tony张了张嘴，犹豫着没有立刻回答。

“我……我觉得……”突然开始加快的心跳一下接着一下僵硬地拍打着Tony的胸口，他甚至觉得自己可以看到一颗开始发黑的心脏在他的胸膛里，就在那一块遍布丑陋疤痕的皮肤之下，挣扎着，困难地跳动着。

“我觉得……”Tony突然觉得呼吸有些困难，他无意识地瞪大了眼睛看着Bruce，一瞬间所有温度都从他身上消失了，他不由自主地抓着一旁的椅子以防止自己摔倒。

他这是怎么了？这是怎么回事？

“我的天，你的手！发生了什么？”Bruce这才发现Tony的手腕上缠着绷带，而Tony刚在一直在无意识抓挠的地方就是他的伤口，现在已经有鲜血渗出来染红了纱布。

Tony闻言惊愕地看着自己的手腕和另一只指缝里藏着血的手。

他到底怎么了，他到底怎么了！？

“噢Tony，Tony！”

Tony努力瞪大眼睛看着朝他跑过来的Bruce，然后不知为何他最后还是陷入了一片漆黑。


	17. Chapter 17

17

傍晚，已经落至地平线的太阳散发着耀眼的红光，透过玻璃窗直射进房间，在Tony灰色的被子上落下了一层浅金色的光。

Steve抿着嘴唇坐在床边，看着Tony一动不动。Natasha挨在一旁皱着眉，视线跟随Bruce检查机器运作的动作左右移动着。机械的嘀嗒声在房间里单调地重复着，听起来就像是秒针在转动着，时间随着规律的节奏一点点流逝，就像是在该死地倒计时。

“他到底怎么了？”Steve实在忍不住这令人发毛的安静，他想知道Tony到底发生了什么事，尽管他也许是这个房间里最没有资格问这句话的人，但他实在做不到就这么无动于衷。

“情况很糟糕。”Bruce梗着嗓子道，“我现在还不敢完全确定，Tony不肯跟我敞开心扉——但我猜他可能患上了科塔尔综合症。”

“什么？”Natasha忍不住插嘴道，这个陌生的名字听起来一点都不像是什么好东西，对于未知的恐惧让她的声音变得比平时情绪化得多，“这是什么？”

“一种认知功能失调的心理疾病，极其罕有，在世界上的实际病历不是很多，而且不同患者之间的临床病征也不一样。”

“这到底是什么病？”Natasha着急地打断道。

“简单来说，病人会觉得自己的身体已经腐烂了，或者他已经死了，甚至于这个世界也不复存在了。”

Steve猛地瞪大了眼睛。

“你的意思是……”Steve发现自己的心脏像是被一只大手死死地掐住，气流拉扯着他的喉管激起一阵烧痛，“他以为，他已经死了……”

“很有可能。”Bruce的声音就像正在被碾碎的石头，生硬又硌耳。

Natasha短促地哽了一声捂住嘴巴，她用力地吸进一口气压下自己的颤抖的冲动，努力开口道：“你确定吗，但他，他可是Tony Stark……”

“看看他的手腕，Tasha！”Bruce咬着牙大叫道，死寂一般的安静紧接着笼罩了整个房间，Bruce努力地深呼吸着压下体内翻腾着的激动情绪，绿色在他的血管里若隐若现，但最后还是平息了下来。

“你说你当时在场。”Bruce说着看向了Steve，他浑浊的眼神让Steve无法看清他的情绪，“Tony到底做了什么。”

“我不……”Steve捏了捏眉心咬牙道，回想时浮现在他眼前的鲜红画面依然令他感到心惊胆战，“他当时坐在沙发上，看起来根本不知道自己在做什么——他手里拿着刀，而他的手上被割伤了两道口子……我不知道，我不敢想他到底以为自己在做什么。”

“……大部分患了科塔尔综合症的人都会出现幻觉。”Bruce吸了设法让自己声音冷静了下来，他看起来像是在思索该用哪些不那么吓人和绝望的词语来向两人解释这种病。

“他们会幻想自己是僵尸，走在墓地里，甚至看到了所谓的死后世界。随着病情的加重，他们会深信自己真的已经死了——然后他们往往会采取自杀行为来验证自己的死亡。”

Natasha忍不住转过身去面对着墙壁。

“你们看到他手上的伤就是最好的证明。”Bruce说着用力地眨了眨眼睛，“尽管他是在无意识下做的这些动作，但这不能否定他已经开始有自杀倾向了。”

“这病能治吗？”Steve皱着眉低声问道。

“有成功的案例，我会试着给他开点药吃的。”

“我们需要做点什么吗？”Steve抬头看着Bruce问道。

Bruce皱着眉吸了一口气，视线在面前的两人身上扫了扫，回道：

“让他想要活下去。”

“你们应该明白，最近的事给了他多大的压力——他从来没有这么独立无援，以前的他总是知道该怎么解决问题，但这一次——他真的束手无策了——他根本不知道该怎么做。”

“……他需要我们。”Natasha在一旁苦涩道，像是不敢相信自己竟然直到今天才真正明白这个道理。

“是的……他需要我们。”Bruce在一旁附和道。

Steve深吸了一口气，苦涩在他喉间漫开刺激着他发出了类似哽咽的声音。他皱着眉闭上眼用力地做了一个深呼吸，低下头握住Tony的手抵住了自己的嘴唇。

当天深夜，在Tony房间守了一个晚上的Steve终于忍不住饥饿出去找了点吃的。但他没有料到这个时候客厅里还有人，因此当他看到独自一人坐在沙发上喝水的Bucky时他不免有些意外。

但两人只是交换了一个眼神，谁也没有说话，直到Steve端着盘子坐到了Bucky的对面。

“他还好吗？”Bucky轻声问道。虽然Tony的病他们三人都没有和他们提起，但他们多少能猜到一点，至少知道情况很糟糕。

Steve轻轻摇了摇头，食之无味地咀嚼着嘴里的面包。

“他尝试自杀。”

Bucky有些惊讶地瞪了瞪眼睛。

“他竟然尝试自杀。”Steve说着痛苦地皱起了脸，“他可是Tony——是钢铁侠——是我们这里最不可能妥协低头的人——但他竟然——”

“你们……找到治好他的办法了吗？”

“Bruce没有十足的把握。”Steve说着用力地揉了揉脸，Bucky熟悉这个动作，这是他无措时候常有的表现，“我们只能试一试。”

Bucky点了点头，也不知道自己该说什么，他对Tony的了解不多，但就他对他仅有的印象来看，他不认为Tony会是一个自寻短见的人，一定会有什么办法让他恢复正常的。

“你觉得，我暂时不和他接触会不会有帮助？”Bucky提议道。

“不，我……我不觉得你是……”Steve摇摇头道，“我知道你在担心什么，但我不觉得你是那个给他压力的人。”

说着Steve放下了已经空掉的盘子，低下头握了握拳。

“也许我才……”

“别傻了Steve，他现在需要你。”Bucky果断打断道。

Steve用力地抿着嘴，他不敢认同Bucky的话，他知道他现在需要Tony，可他真的不敢确定Tony需要他。尤其现在Bruce已经回来了，他会照顾Tony的，那么也许……

“我不管你在想什么，把那些该死的愚蠢的东西都给我忘了！”Bucky有些恨铁不成钢道，“逃避不是解决问题的办法，你如果真的不想失去他就给我振作起来，学会对他好。”

“你知道你最大的问题是什么吗Steve，你总是会站在道德的至高点看待别人，因为你总是该死的完美，你就希望别人也跟你一样。但那是不可能的。你对Tony失望，是因为他身上有普通人也会有的小毛病，但事实是你不能用要求你自己的标准来要求别人，你不能把自己的信念强加在别人身上。”

“Tony就是Tony，他不是你！你必须得明白这一点，Steve！”

Bucky的一番话让Steve陷入了沉默，他微微瞪大了眼睛，这感觉就像是醍醐灌顶，让他瞬间觉得自己似乎想明白了什么，他突然意识到自己一直以来都在试图改变Tony而不是接受他。

Steve深呼吸一口气，朝Bucky比了个感激的眼神。当天夜里晚些时候，Steve回到了Tony的房间。他坐在床边看着沉睡中的Tony，对方脸上象征着岁月流逝和不凡经历的沟壑就像是用刀刻出来的一般，一横一竖地嵌在Tony的皮肤里，也刻在了Steve的心里。他抿着嘴，鼓起勇气摸了摸Tony终于不再发凉的手，闭上眼皱着眉虔诚地握住他的手掌凑到唇边亲了亲，最后又像是怕自己做出什么不该做的事一样，不舍却又毅然地把它放回被子里，替他掖好被角。

Tony一共睡了三天，期间政府曾经派代表过来和他们协商的协议的事，以Steve和Natasha为代表的复仇者联盟最终和政府一起确定了协议的最终内容，基本上与Steve和Tony之前讨论的没有什么区别，一旦等Tony醒来，数据库建立完毕之后他们就会立刻执行协议。至于另一份安全协议，他们被允许过目了一下，但没有任何协商的权利，因此没有谁能够阻止钢铁军团投入军用。

“你们打算让谁来管理这支军队？”Steve皱眉道。

“这件事我们会再商量的。”Ross搪塞道。

“和Tony吗？”

“这个就不劳烦你费心了，反正是一个值得我们信赖的军官，队长。”

Ross脸上的假笑刺痛了Steve的眼睛，他一想到Tony一直以来都在和这群人周旋就感到心口发堵。

三天后，Tony终于醒了过来。他觉得自己像是做了一个很长的梦，但他已经不记得梦里的内容了。Tony撑着床坐起来，花了好几秒才想起来自己失去意识之前应该是和Bruce待在研究室里的。

他又晕过去了，而且这一次似乎还晕了很久。

想着Tony看了一眼手腕上的绷带，他犹豫了一下还是把它拆了下来。这是他第一次亲眼目睹自己手腕上的伤口，Steve替他包扎的时候他的还没有完全清醒过来，所以他根本就没有留意到自己手上的伤口到底有多深。那是两道与血管走向相同的口子，这说明止血是一件相当困难的事情，看来他在试图自杀的时候也没有忘记采取最有效的办法。当时如果不是Steve及时出现，他也许就真的死了。

想着Tony忍不住咬了咬牙。现在这两个伤口已经止住血了，而且渐渐开始有些愈合的迹象。Tony深呼吸一口气，把纱布盖上去试图把绷带缠上。

这时，他的房门被突然打开，Tony吓了一跳，因为以前从来没有人能这样突然走进来。但进来的那个人显然也被吓到了，Steve几乎是一瞬间就看到了Tony手上松散的绷带，他连忙大步走过来，放下了手中的东西然后替Tony把它们重新缠上。

Tony看着Steve，突然觉得心里泛起了一阵不知名的情绪。他在Steve完成包扎的瞬间就把手缩了回来，然后装作自然地问了一句自己睡了多久。

“三天左右吧，你先喝口水。”Steve说着把杯子递给Tony，“Friday刚刚告诉我你醒了，你饿吗，我给你做了点粥。”

“嗯。”Tony说着放下杯子拿起碗，他的动作有点迟钝毕竟他的左手还连着点滴，但自己吃点东西还是不成问题的。

“我知道你才刚醒，不过我想你可能会想看看这个。”Steve说着从抽屉里拿出索科维亚协议放在Tony的大腿上，“抱歉我们没有经过你同意就和政府协商通过了最终的定案，但我保证这份协议也基本遵照了我们之前商量的来。”

话是这么说，但事实上在Steve放下协议的那一瞬间Tony就忍不住丟下碗拿起协议翻看，他着急紧张的样子让Steve心里泛起了一阵酸楚，Tony还是不能完全相信他，但他可以理解，他真的可以理解。

大约十分钟过去之后，粥和水都已经凉了，Tony才放下协议。

“可以，没问题，什么时候签约？”

“时间还没定，他们说等你醒了之后。”Steve道，“你还饿吗。我再去给你装一碗。”

“不用了。”Tony说着拔掉了手上的针头，这说实话把Steve吓了一跳以至于他叫了出声。

“冷静，队长，我没事了。”

“但是……”

“你先出去吧，我去洗个澡换套衣服就出来。Friday，联系国务卿，就说我准备好了。”

“好的Boss。”

Steve欲言又止地看着Tony，但对方坚决离开的背影让他明白这件事再没有他能够干预的地步。Steve无声地叹了一口气，只好转身离开了房间。

“他怎么样？”Bruce问道。

“精神挺好的，不过他拔了针头去洗澡换衣服了，说是待会就出来。”

Bruce叹了口气，像是早就猜到Tony会这么做。

“他就这么立刻工作没事吗？”Steve有些不放心道。

“我会看着他的，放心吧。”Bruce安抚道。

而此时，浴室里的Tony忍不住质问Friday为什么Steve可以擅自出入他的房间。

“你给了他最高权限，Boss，我没办法拒绝队长任何的命令，除非你人为覆盖。”Friday似乎有些无奈地回道。

“该死的，我都忘了这事了。”Tony骂道，然而看起来并不是真的很生气的样子。

“他这几天……都一直在我房间里吗？”

“基本上是的，队长只要有时间就会在房间里守着你。”

“他……有说过什么吗？”

Friday没有回答，但很快Tony就听到了一段录音。

“……对不起，Tony。”Steve的声音听起来有点没精神，说实话这可不太像他，所以Tony没忍住继续听了下去，“我应该早一点意识到你不对劲的。Bruce说你只是要睡几天，让我不要担心，但，我就是想来看看你。”

“今天Ross来过了，我们开了个会。”这一次，Steve的声音响亮了一点，Tony猜测这可能是第二天早上，不过Steve听着感觉有点疲惫，这可真难得，“天啊，我真的很讨厌他——你应该也不喜欢他吧，还有那些议员，你都是怎么忍下来的？我以前都不知道——我为什么从来不知道——你一直为我们做了这么多，但我们竟然都没有人意识到……”

“我又来了，好吧，我想在你房间过夜，Friday没有阻止我所以我猜这大概是可以的意思？”

“你的房间真大，你不会觉得太空了吗？”

“……你会感到孤独吗Tony……你会觉得累吗？”

“我是个笨蛋，Tony，我真的是个笨蛋。”

“Tony，我X……”声音中断得很突然，这让Tony下意识地皱起眉来追寻那尚未消失的余音，但很快再次响起的声音就打断了他的思绪，“答应我你一定要好起来——好好活下去——我们需要你。”

“我需要你，Tony。”

“我需要你。”

Tony不知道自己在什么时候就停下了所有的动作，录音还没有播完，而他已经无法判断在这三天里Steve到底来了他的房间多少次，他甚至都不知道Steve原来话这么多。可是为什么他要在他听不到的时候跟他说？他为什么从来不在他可以听到的时候对他说这些话，如果他能早一点告诉他这些，那他们也不用走到今天这个地步不是吗？

Tony深呼吸了一口气，关掉莲蓬头擦干身子穿上衣服离开了房间。

“Tony.”Steve依然是第一个注意到他的人。

Tony看着Steve，犹豫了一下还是朝他走了过去。

“下一次。”Tony看着Steve说，他不明白自己为什么会突然说话，也许他的脑子刚才被水蒸气热傻了吧，“有什么话想说的，就在我醒着的时候说，我哪里来那么多时间听你的录音。”

Steve微微惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，紧接着红了红脸。

“我，你……我……”

Tony用力地眨了一下眼睛，紧接着转过脸去不理Steve，对众人道：“都准备准备，再过两天我们就要去签订协议了。”

众人连忙收起好奇的眼神一脸严肃地点了点头。

“你跟他说了什么？”一旁的Bruce有些好奇地小声问道。

“没什么，没什么。”Steve红着脸摇了摇头道。

“对了，Barnes你也要一起去，因为那天会公布有关你的通缉令的信息。”Tony一边说一边皱着眉看了一眼他缺失的左臂，“呃，我要不还是给你做个手臂。”

“好的。”Bucky立刻道，一本正经地看着Tony，丝毫不给对方任何把话收回去的机会，因为丢了一只手的感觉真是太糟糕了，天知道他现在废了多大劲才能走路不晃，但每一次当他下意识地举起左手却看不到手的时候还是很尴尬。

“那你跟我来工作室吧。”好在Tony看起来也不只是随口一说。

而另一边，众人还在好奇Steve到底跟Tony说了什么，因为他们本来就觉得Steve这几天老是待在Tony房间里不对劲，现在一看是有大八卦的味道，当然不能轻易放过。

“不，没有，真的没什么……”Steve还在那里支支吾吾地道，求救一般看向Tony，但后者已经带着Bucky离开了，他于是看向自己的老友，但显然Bucky压根就没有在意他。顿时感觉自己被抛弃了的Steve只好想办法离开包围他的人群，因此错过了Tony回头看他的动作。

不过这一幕可没有逃过Tony身边Bucky的眼睛，Bucky在Tony装作若无其事地回过头时才转头看了Steve一眼，心道你这小子难道终于开窍了？


	18. Chapter 18

一直到工作室的门在身后关上时，Tony才发现自己还是没办法和Bucky单独地待在一个房间里。昏暗的场景滋生着厌恶的恐惧和扭曲的仇恨，它们就像让人毛骨悚然的寄生虫在他的血管里蠕动爬行着，压制不住的鸡皮疙瘩使他全身的肌肉开始抽搐。

眼前的景象毫无预兆地剧烈摇晃起来，Tony立刻伸手抓住桌子的边缘才勉强支撑住自己的身体。近在手边的螺丝刀闪烁着诡异的寒光，即将失控的认知蛊惑着他抓起那把尖锐的金属插入自己的掌心，利用疼痛使自己冷静下来。

但就在Tony快要踏过失控的边缘时，一只按在了他肩上的手让他猛地清醒了过来，同时对方那刻意加重的力度也成功阻止了他，Tony甚至可以精确地感觉到，Bucky五指收紧抓住他肩膀的压力有多少帕。

时间在一瞬间像是被无限拉长了一般，一阵耳鸣中Tony听到自己沉重的心跳正一点一点地恢复到正常的节奏，跟着清醒过来的他努力调整着自己的呼吸终于冷静了下来。

一旁的Bucky这才松手放开了他，想了想还是道：“其实，我刚刚想起来我和Steve约好了要去做力量训练。”

“不，你没有。”在Tony的脑子反应过来之前，他的嘴巴就已经把话说了出来。

刚转过半个身子的Bucky忍不住好奇地回头看着Tony，问：“你怎么……”

“他什么都会跟我说。”Tony顿了顿，补充道，“我的意思是，Steve这几天都赖在我的房间里，什么乱七八糟的都跟我说，他昨晚没有提到今天和你约了做训练。”

Bucky张了张嘴，没想出来反驳的话，只好老实道：“但你……”

“我没事。”Tony说着用力吸进一口气，“我没事，我可以的，你坐着吧。”

Bucky还是不太放心地看着Tony，倒不是说他担心Tony会伤到他，他只是害怕Tony会伤到他自己。但很显然，能当上复仇者联盟领导的人都有着显而易见的相同特质，曾经Bucky以为Steve是他遇到过最顽固的家伙了，现在看来Tony根本就和他不相上下。

“你真的确定你可以？”

“我是专业的。”Tony收起了所有的情绪回答道，“我会把你原来的金属臂全部拆下来，然后给你换上一个新的义肢，时间不用很久，你乖乖坐着就好。”

Bucky看着Tony认真的脸，也不好拒绝，只能点了点头。得到同意后Tony就把包裹在Bucky肩膀上的保护套拆了下来，这是他第一次看到金属臂和肉体相交的地方，那些凹凸不平的皮肤和丑陋的疤痕让他想起了自己曾经镶嵌着反应堆的胸口，也许是这同样相似的经历和疼痛唤起了Tony的一点熟悉感甚至于亲切感，他一时没忍住伸出手去摸了摸Bucky的肩膀。

但没多久他就绷着脸收回了手，并拿起一旁的麻醉剂做好了准备。

“我会给你做局部麻醉，这样拆卸的工作会比较轻松。”说完，也不等Bucky发表意见，他就把针头插进了Bucky的皮肤里。

一阵酥麻在肩膀处散开，Bucky皱了皱眉下意识地想动一动，却发现自己已经失去了控制的能力。这时Tony小心翼翼地撬开金属臂的表面金属，把里面所有和神经束链接的电线全部断开，接着他把结合位的皮肤挑开，将里面沾染了血液甚至有些氧化的金属片松开拆下来。

Bucky皱着眉看着自己红了一片的肩膀，虽然感觉不到疼痛，但他还是能感觉到有什么东西在触碰着他的皮肤，那种似痒非痒的触觉说实在不是很好受。但其实同样不好受的还有Tony，他并不是经常会接触到这种血肉模糊的场景的人，收缩的肌肉和血腥的气味刺激着他的大脑，在他的胃里翻涌起一阵又一阵的绞痛。

“快好了……”Tony说着一用力把整只金属臂抽了出来扔在地上，与此同时Bucky也没忍住闷哼了一声，紧接着Dummy就推着医疗机器来给Bucky的伤口止血消毒。

Tony艰难地吞了吞口水，拿着Friday刚刚打印好的手臂走到Bucky面前，问：“你现在觉得疼吗？”

“还好。”Bucky不太舒服地回道。

“嗯，那待会就不是还好了。”Tony说着打了个响指，椅子附近就突然伸出来许多像是枷锁一样的东西把Bucky整个人捆了起来固定在椅子上。

“别怕，这只是为了确保你等下不会挣扎乱动。因为新手臂的嫁接需要确认神经连接，所以麻醉剂很快就会失效，而这意味着疼痛，很多很多的疼痛。”Tony话音刚落，Dummy就把一团毛巾塞进了Bucky的嘴里让他咬着。

从Bucky逐渐胀红的脸，急促的呼吸和暴起的血管来看，Tony就知道现在是时候了。他把新做的手臂放到Bucky伤口的不远处，无数纤细的银线从手臂的接口处伸出插入Bucky的伤口里，它们自动追踪着相应的神经冲动电信号并完成对接，每成功一次，就会在Bucky的大脑皮层产生相应的痛觉，而由于疼痛是没有所谓的适宜刺激，所以每一次对于Bucky来说都是地狱一般的折磨。

惨叫声很快充斥了整个工作间，那撕心裂肺一般的吼叫刺激着Tony脆弱的心脏让它在胸骨之下疯狂地跳动起来。Tony咬着牙努力稳住自己开始颤抖的手，细汗已经沾湿了他的头发甚至滴入了他的眼睛，尖锐的刺痛让他的眼睛发红发肿，但他现在已经无暇顾及这点不适只能用力地眨了眨眼睛，并期待着这场噩梦赶紧结束。

“其实我还是很好奇你到底和他说了些什么。”

Bruce的声音打断了Steve的发呆（虽然他看起来不像，但他的确在发呆），他用鼻子叹了口气，朝Bruce露出一个苦闷的笑容。

“其实……也没说什么，只是一些我想说很久了的——一些我早就应该告诉他的话。”Steve说着摸了摸自己的虎口，有些不自然地转移话题道，“关于他的病，你觉得我们应该告诉他吗？”

“要。”Bruce点头道，“我会找个时机和他说清楚的，Tony是个理智的人，要说服他接受这个事实不会很困难。”

“如果有什么需要帮忙的尽管告诉我。”Steve补充道。

Bruce笑着点了点头，正准备起身下去工作室找Tony的时候，一套金红色盔甲突然出现在客厅里。

“抱歉打扰你们的聊天，不过有人来帮忙接手一下他吗？”Tony的声音在面具后传来，同时他把扛在肩上明显已经失去了意识的Bucky放了下来。

“Bucky！？”Steve条件反射地站起来朝他们走了过去，“发生什么了？”

Tony正要回答的时候Friday突然插嘴道：“刚刚boss在帮Barnes中士安装新手臂，途中因为受到过度疼痛的刺激，Barnes中士进入了发狂的状态并试图攻击boss，boss就只好暂时把他打晕了。”

Tony吧嗒了一下嘴，耸肩道：“就是这样。”

“你没受伤吧？”Steve关心道。

Tony没有立刻回答，只是从盔甲里走了出来。

“我没事。”Tony道，“我只是想知道他醒来之后是会恢复正常还是保持原样。”

Steve上下打量了一下Tony确认他身上没有明显外伤之后才回答道：“我不确定，不过上一次他被打晕后醒来的时候是正常的。”

“这样……不过他现在没有金属臂了，就算发狂你也能搞定他对吧？”Tony皱了皱眉似乎有些苦恼道，“看来我们还是要尽快想办法帮他清理一下脑子。”

“你能帮他吗？”Steve问道。

“不确定，不过T'Challa给了我Zemo用来控制他的那本书，我觉得这看起来除了洗脑还有催眠，但谁知道呢，我毕竟不是这方面的专家。”Tony说着意有所指地看向了Bruce，这时一直沉默的博士才意识到什么，接话道：

“他的情况比较复杂，一时半会儿还说不清是怎么回事，频繁的电击洗脑会使他的认知功能受到严重的损害，如果再加上高级催眠……”Bruce说着皱起了眉毛，显然事情不容乐观，“不过我会尽力试试的。”

“但这些恐怕都得等到联合国会议之后了。”Tony说着看向了Steve，“你觉得呢？”

Steve点了点头，他明白事情总有轻重。

“好，那就到时再说吧，我得下去收拾一下工作室了。”Tony点头道。

“我和你一起去。”Bruce说着跟上。

Tony挑眉看了一眼Bruce，但也没有阻止。

被Bucky和Tony大闹了一番的工作室确实有点乱，不过Dummy已经贴心地把一些报废的零件机械直接扫到了角落堆成一堆，所以两人把桌面大概收拾一下之后，也就基本完工了。

“你今天吃药了吗？”Bruce装作随意问道。

“什么药？”Tony反问道。

“Steve早上没让你吃药吗？我给你开了一点度洛西汀和舒必利。”

“什么？”Tony皱了皱眉，这些药名有点陌生但总觉得和他当初得了PTSD时吃的那些药有点莫名地相似。

Bruce盯着Tony看了一阵子，叹了口气道：“觉得自己已经死了，不时会出现幻觉看到自己到了墓地或者死后世界，白天容易感到无力嗜睡，晚上却被噩梦缠身无法入睡，在人多的时候还特别容易疲倦……”

Tony瞪着眼睛看着Bruce，嘴巴微张着像是惊讶更像是惊恐。

“听起来是不是很熟悉？”Bruce皱着眉有些心疼道。

“我……”Tony觉得像是有一股电流猛地窜过了他的背脊，“你怎么……你知道了。”

“是的我知道，但你不知道。这是科塔尔综合症，你病了，Tony。”

Tony闻言瞪了瞪眼睛，像是有些惊讶道：“我病了？”

“是的，你病了，你没有死，你只是病了。”Bruce肯定道。

Tony似乎不太相信地摇了摇头，道：“你怎么确定——”

“你相信我吗？”Bruce打断道。

“我当然相信你！”Tony不假思索。

“我不会骗你，我从来没有骗过你对吧。”

Tony皱了皱眉，有些混乱道：“但我……”

“ 听着，我知道现在跟你说再多你可能也很难接受，但，如果你相信我，把药吃了，接受治疗好吗？”Bruce恳求道。

Tony抿了抿嘴唇，说不上来自己现在是什么感觉。他知道以Bruce的观察力他总有一天会发现真相，但是，他说他只是病了？他没死？这是真的吗？他真的没有死吗？Bruce是在安慰他吗？还是……

“Tony？停下，别胡思乱想，别。”Bruce有些紧张地上前去抓住了Tony的胳膊，“跟着我呼吸，看着我。”

然而Tony只是微皱着眉后退了一步，接着低头看着Bruce不知何时放在了桌面上的药瓶。这时Dummy端着一杯温水走了过来，Tony不确定地抬头看着Bruce，然后又低头看着手边的药，心里天人交战了一番后才拿起瓶子把药倒进了自己嘴里，就着水吞了下去。

“这件事我没有跟所有人说。”Bruce道，“现在除了我们只有Steve和Natasha知道，我们会帮你的。”

Tony垂下眼吞了吞口水，还弥漫在喉间的苦味让他有些不是很舒服。

“我……总之，谢谢。”Tony尽可能扯出了一个微笑，然后逃一般地离开了工作间。

Steve刚准备离开房间的时候，床上的Bucky突然有了转醒的征兆，他只好又绕了回去守在床边等待Bucky醒来。

“唔……Steve？”Bucky皱着眉揉了揉自己的脖子，然后下意识地撑床坐起来，但就在他的左手手掌触碰到床单的瞬间，他的表情就瞬间转变为惊讶，紧接着他猛地掀开被子把手举起来凑到眼前仔细查看。

“怎么了？”Steve有些紧张道。

“我……我能……”Bucky瞪着眼睛用左手捏了捏自己的右手，“操！我能感觉到！”

Bucky激动的声音把Steve吓了一跳，可他还没来得及插嘴，Bucky就又继续叫道：

“我能感觉到！不只是压力，还有温度，还有噢，疼痛，虽然不是很真实，但是天啊，我有感觉了！”

Steve这才松了一口气，笑道：“不管Tony做什么，他总是能有办法把它做到完美。”

“可不嘛，这简直比完美还要完美！”Bucky说着突然僵了一下，他昏迷前在实验室里看到的那些画面猛地在他眼前闪过。被挣开的铁皮朝Tony扔了过去，及时覆上他身体的盔甲险险地保护了他。紧接着是自己的拳头打在他盔甲上的剧烈颤动，那些刺耳的嘎吱声像是骨头在摩擦，疼痛刺激着他的大脑抬起腿朝Tony的腰扫了过去……

“天……我做了什么……”Bucky不可置信地看着自己的双手，紧接着看向Steve抓着他的手问，“他受伤了吗？我弄伤他了吗？”

“他没事，他没受伤，你们谁都没有受伤。”Steve拍了拍Bucky的肩膀安抚道，“Tony和Bruce正在想办法帮你治疗，等我们从联合国会议回来之后一切就会好起来的了。没事的。”

Bucky用力地吐出一口气，显然还是没办法接受自己就这么又一次差点伤到别人的行为。

“他在哪？我可以跟他道个歉吗？”

“他大概跟Bruce在工作室，我和你一起去吧。”Steve说着让开一些空间等Bucky下床，他们一起离开了房间走进电梯，却没料到门再次打开时看到的会是有些神色匆匆的Tony。

Tony在看到两人的瞬间几乎是本能地掉头就走，Steve下意识地追出去拉住了他，但Tony却猛地甩手转身挣脱开来，可他没注意到身边就是墙壁，以至于他的手肘以一个惊人的力度撞在了墙上，瞬间的麻痹和疼痛让Tony失声叫了出来，同时他的手就像是废了一样几乎失去了知觉。

“你没事吧？”Steve被突如其来的意外吓得心里一惊，他紧张地把手贴上Tony的手肘，连忙把人扶到一旁坐下。

“我去拿药箱。”Bucky说着就想求助Friday，但Tony先一步吸着气打断了他。

“没事——只是撞了一下而已。”Tony说着把手从Steve的掌心下挪开，对方身上温暖的气息就像是被太阳晒过的青草，干净又纯粹，带着一股该死的诱人的温柔，可他偏偏知道自己不能沉浸在其中。

但这一次Steve难得穷追不舍，他执意追上去握住了Tony的手，以一种不容挣脱的力度钳住他的胳膊紧接着用掌心贴着他的手肘缓缓地揉了起来。以前在军队的时候他们常有这些意外的伤，比起Tony，他处理这些情况的经验显然更加丰富。

阵阵酥麻让Tony觉得又酸又痛，他越是想要挣扎用力就越是难受，几次尝试无果之后他就只好不甘地安分下来任由Steve替他按摩了。

“你没事了？”为了转移自己的注意力，Tony看向了一旁的Bucky。

“嗯，刚才很抱歉。”Bucky点点头道。

“没事，我能理解，那种疼痛不是每个人都能承受的，但我现在还没有找到别的方法来替代。”Tony摆了摆自己的右手道。

这时从工作间走上来的Bruce看到客厅的三人都有些好奇，尤其是正在帮Tony揉胳膊的Steve。

“你手怎么了？”Bruce问。

“没什么，不小心撞了一下而已。”

“我本来只是想拉住你，没想到你反应这么大……”Steve垂下眼角一脸抱歉道。

Tony撇了他一眼然后像是有些尴尬地清了清喉咙，道：“我只是条件反射。”

Steve闻言看向了身旁的Tony，才意识到他们两个几乎紧挨在了一起。这样从未有过的贴近让Steve能够清晰地闻到Tony身上的沐浴露的香味，他有些惊喜地发现那和他自己的味道竟然是一样的——熟悉的淡薄荷味透着少许的甜，被Tony身上的温度融化成像是冰淇淋一样的清爽。

Steve绷着脸努力维持着自己的表情，但还是忍不住偷偷凑过去又吸了一口气。这时他冷不丁防地对上了Bucky的双眼，瞬间吓得几乎整个人跳了起来。

突然加大的力度让Tony有一种自己的手肘被捏扁了的错觉，他没忍住叫了出来紧接着把手从Steve手里抽了出来。瞬间从表面流失的热度让他心里一颤，莫名生出来的对温暖的依恋让他有些不自然地抿了抿嘴唇。Tony咬着牙赶紧挪着屁股远离了Steve，生怕自己的那些小心思被其他人看穿。然而就他准备起身离开的时候突然对上了Bruce有些好奇的双眼，瞬间的惊恐让他心一揪整个人又陷回沙发里。

Bruce露出了一个微不可见的笑容，然后道：“说起来，我过两天也要跟你们一起去开会吧？既然他们已经知道我回来了，我也不好一直不露面。”

“你说得对，我们的确应该表个态。那关于协议……”Steve一秒进入了工作状态，逼得Tony也不得不认真起来。

“只要你们两个觉得没问题，我就认为我可以接受它。”Bruce回道。

“正好你们说到这个，我也该动手去准备服务器的事。”Tony赶紧找机会脱身，“我先去工作，吃饭再叫我。”

Steve欲言又止地张了张嘴，但Bruce只是对他摇了摇头。

“让他做他想做的吧。”待Tony离开后，Bruce这么说，“他现在最需要的就是自在，还有我们的陪伴和支持。只要别再让他累倒就好了。”

Steve点了点头，但还是有些担心地看向了楼梯的方向。

Bruce看了他一眼，然后把目光转向了Bucky，开始和他讨论起有关治疗的事情。Steve过了一阵子就回神加入了他们，尽管Bruce说的很多话他都听不太明白，但他知道自己能够全程陪在Bucky身边就安心了，而且Bruce也说了Tony会一直参与其中提供技术支持，没有什么是Tony做不好的事情的，Steve相信他，事实上他早就该相信他了。


End file.
